


Time Traveler

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hugo goes back in time to his parents’ years at Hogwarts in an attempt to save his parents and the Wizarding world from a new threat.





	1. Chapter 1: "Hours of Darkness"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank JohnGalt (who I call "The Eloquent Writer") for the beta work. I am so thrilled to be working with such a talented writer. This idea was brought to me by ykickamoocow about a month ago. I was intrigued by his idea and decided to take it on. This story is hereby dedicated to my wonderful and very clever friend, ykickamoocow. 

*hugs*

missgranger2 

     

* * *

 

It had been eight months, seven days, ten hours and thirty three minutes.  Not a long time, in the grand scheme of things, but their parents’ murder had made the time seem like it was eons ago.  Rose and Hugo had been devastated; their grief spurning them on in their current quest.  It had been exactly one week after the murders that they immersed themselves in trying to find a way to bring back their parents.  Book after book laid piled in heaps around the cluttered room that had once been their mother’s immaculate office.  Hermione’s old desk was littered with parchment and several books lie upon it, also in piles.  They were looking for a spell or a charm- -anything that could not only help bring their parents back, but countless witches and wizards who had lost their lives.  

For three years, Voldemort’s Third War had been going on around them.  A group of Death Eaters calling themselves “The Ceteri” had left nothing but death and destruction in the Wizard War.    Rose had traced their beginnings back to her parent’s sixth year at Hogwarts.  Apparently, the leaders, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott had started the once secret society back then.  After the death of Voldemort and the defeat of the Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ceteri had hidden in the shadows.  Secretly, they had been building an army of followers until they had hundreds of members from all countries and all walks of life.  

It had been five years since the Ceteri first started to make their presence known. At first there were a string of Muggle murders; all of them killed in the same manner and with victims living in all parts of the world.  Then, Muggle-borns started too disappeared, never to be heard from again.  Some were found dead…some were never found at all.  Rose remembered overhearing her father tell her mother that it had felt like the last time when Voldemort was alive and in power.

Both Hugo and Rose knew things were growing serious two summers ago when The Order of the Phoenix was reformed, her parents using their home for late night meetings.  Though Hugo and Rose returned to school that fall, it wasn’t long before they heard of the deaths of several of the witches and wizards they had seen at these meetings.  That horrible school year Luna Scamander, Seamus and Padma Finnigan, Terry Boot and Dean Thomas had all been killed at the hands of The Ceteri.   Worst of all, they had also lost their Uncle Charlie.  

The following school year was even worse, as they lost their beloved paternal grandparents.  Then three students were found dead on the grounds of Hogwarts forcing the school to make an unprecedented move and actually close its doors for the first time in hundreds of years.  Students were sent home immediately, much to Rose’s dismay, for it would have been her final year at Hogwarts.  Their mother had sat them down when they returned home, explaining that there was reason to believe that members of the Ceteri were working as teachers at Hogwarts.  Given their parents’ involvement in The Order of the Phoenix, Hermione had worried that both Rose and Hugo would have eventually been targeted as well.

They had spent the rest of the year being home-schooled by their mother.  Though Ron would be gone for days at a time, Hermione kept close to home, even giving up her job in order to protect their children.  It had been a day like any other when their world had been turned completely upside down.  It was summer and Rose and Hugo had been sitting at the dining room table eating lunch.  Their father was sitting in the lounge listening to a Cannons game on the Wireless, while their mother was holed up in her home office.  

_There was a horrible blast and smoke filled the room.  Scared, Rose and Hugo had crawled under the table.  They heard Ron call out to Hermione to get the children and the sounds of wands firing spells.  Their mother had come and coaxed them out from their hiding place, Apparating them quickly away to their Uncle Harry’s. They appeared on his front lawn and Hermione herded them swiftly to his front door.  Not bothering to knock, she barreled in with the both of them._

_“Harry!  Harry!”_

_Their uncle had come running out of the kitchen.  “What is it, Hermione?”_

_“They’re at our house.  I had to leave Ron to get the kids out of there.  Ron needs us, Harry!”_

_Harry nodded, looking pale.  “Just let me Floo call over to Andromeda’s.  Ginny’s visiting with her and I need her to come and stay with the kids.”_

_Hermione led them over to the couch in the lounge and kneeled down in front of them. Neither of them would ever forget the look in their mother’s eyes as she spoke to them for the last time. “Your Uncle Harry and I have to go back to help your dad.  You are both to stay here until I come back for you.  Do you understand?”_

_Rose nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes.  “You will come back…you and dad?”_

_Hermione took her in arms and hugged her tightly.  “Yes.  No worries, alright?”  She then hugged Hugo and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.  “I love you both… your father and I love you more than anything.  Always remember that.”  She hastily wiped her eyes and stood back up.  “Harry, we need to go!”_

_Their cousins came downstairs looking as terrified as Rose and Hugo were.  Harry took turns  hugging each of them.  “Alright, your mum will be here any minute.  We’ll be back as soon as we can.”_

_Their mother hugged them one last time and mouthed the words ‘I love you’ before Apparating away with Harry.   Their Aunt Ginny appeared moments later, a look of terror in her eyes.  Their Aunt sat down with them in the lounge, waiting silently with the rest of the children._

A half an hour later, Uncle Harry had returned with the horrible news- -their parents were dead.  Both Rose and Hugo felt as if they were in a fog for several days afterwards.  Never again would they hear their parents’ voices or feel the warmth of their hugs.  The emptiness was unbearable as was the pain. Harry and Ginny had opened their home to them, telling them that they could come and live there.  Finding the strength she didn’t know she had, Rose had insisted on returning home with her brother.  She was of age, so she filled out the necessary paperwork with the Ministry behind her uncle and aunt’s backs to become her brother’s guardian.  Harry and Ginny had been furious, thinking it was suicide for the two of them to return home unguarded.   It had been the most painful argument for Rose for she knew her uncle and aunt only wanted to protect them.  

Nevertheless, a week after their parents’ funerals, Rose and Hugo returned home.  The house was a mess, with furniture thrown about and scorch marks on the walls throughout.  They had no idea where their parents’ bodies were found and shuddered at the thought of their bodies lying where they were now standing.  Rose had used her wand to put the house back in order, purposefully leaving a few scorch marks on the wall in the lounge as a reminder of how their home had been invaded.  Those scorch marks also helped to fuel their resolve to try and do the impossible—to find a way to save their parents. 

Rose had begun researching straight away.  She scoured her mother’s precious books for answers and sent off for other books from the Hogwart’s library she thought might be useful.  Hugo, who had never shared his sister’s enthusiasm for research before the death of his parents, had also begun to try and help.  It was a book that his mother had buried under a mountain of parchment in her desk drawer that finally gave them hope. 

The book was old and battered, covered in shabby green leather that was ripped in places.  It was titled _The Time Continuum._ Hugo opened the book and examined the table of contents, intrigued by a chapter titled _Time Travel._ He thumbed through the book quickly until he found the right chapter and began to read:

_Wizards have had the secret ability to travel through time for thousands of years.  The first documented case of time travel was that of one Maximilian Van Eyck from the seventeenth century, though he certainly wasn’t the first.  His use of the ancient Aetas Viator spell proved once and for all that time travel was indeed possible.  As the famous story goes, his assistant, Robert Yikickamoo, was asked to hold a parchment detailing the defeat of Henry Tudor at the Battle of Bosworth Field.  Van Eyck, displeased with how Richard III’s descendents had brought nothing but turmoil to his country, set out to change the course of events.  Reciting the incantation, Van Eyck disappeared.  His assistant watched the parchment closely as instructed.  Within moments, the words on the parchment disintegrated. New words appeared, declaring that it was Henry Tudor who defeated Richard III at the Battle of Bosworth._

Hugo was intrigued by what he had read so far and showed it straightaway to his sister.  Rose thought he was on to something.  They were both disappointed that the book did not contain the spell in question.  Rose became obsessed by how Van Eyck had been able to change the course of events by going back in time.  If he had been able to change the course of history, then why couldn’t Hugo and her do the same thing?  What if they were able to make sure that the Ceteri was never formed in the first place?  How many lives would that single act save? 

But finding the spell had been far more difficult than they had imagined.  Months of scouring through books and old parchment had turned up nothing.  Though the name of the spell was often mentioned, the incantation was not.  Apparently, centuries ago the Wizangamot at that time deemed the spell to be too dangerous and had the incantation removed from all books.  It was also forbidden to ever be published in future books or written down.  The ban had been in effect for years.  Undeterred by this bit of information, Rose and Hugo began to acquire any book that they thought might contain this forbidden incantation.

For eight months they searched.  On the verge of giving up and trying to find another way, Rose received a mysterious package by owl late one evening.  She took the package into her mother’s office where Hugo was busily sifting through a large file of old parchments.  “Who’s that from?”

Rose shrugged as she opened up the small envelope attached to the package.  She read it and frowned.  “There’s no name.  It just says, ‘Use it well.’”  She set the note down and tore away the brown wrapper.  It was a book, an old book judging by its dilapidated condition.  Rose opened the book and read the first page, her eyes widening in astonishment.  “It’s his journal…it’s Maxmilian’s journal!” 

Hugo shot up from out of the chair and ran around the desk to stand beside his sister.  “What?”

“It’s Maxmilian Van Eyck’s journal!”

“Blimey!”  Hugo picked up the wrapper, checking it over for a return address.  “But who in the world would have known to send this to us?  Even Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny don’t have any idea what we’re up to.”

“I don’t know.  I just hope that spell is in here some place.”  She turned to the first page and began to read.  

Hugo threw the wrapper down and ran his hand through his hair.  “C’mon Rose, we don’t have time for you to actually _read_ the damn thing!  Just try and find that bloody spell!”

Rose glared at him for a moment before returning her attention back to the journal.  Running her finger quickly under the words handwritten in beautiful calligraphy, she sighed.  “Nothing on the first page, I’m afraid.”  Rose turned the page and did the same to the second and third pages.  She shook her head and then went and sat down at her mother’s desk.  Hugo pulled a chair over and sat down next to her. 

An hour and half later, she had went through the entire book and hadn’t found the spell written down anywhere.  Frustrated, Hugo had jumped up from his chair and began to pace back and forth in the room.  Hugo was rambling on about how they were never going to find the incantation and that perhaps it didn’t exist at all.  She read the first page and then turned to the second page, when something in the journal caught her eye.  “Wait a minute.”  

Hugo heard his sister and stopped in front of the desk.  “What is it?  Did you find something?”

“Maybe.  This whole passage seems like a bunch of nonsense and some of the letters are different in color.”  She picked her wand up and aimed it at the lamp, extinguishing the light.  She held the tip close to the page in the journal.  “ _Lumos!_ ”  Rose suddenly gasped.  “Come and take a look at this, Hugo!”

Hugo hurried around the desk and peered over her shoulder.  “Some of the letters on the page look gold.  Why do you think that is?”

Rose looked up at him and smiled.  “It has to be a cipher of some kind.”  She began lifting up books from the desk, searching for a blank piece of parchment.  Finally finding one, she handed it to Hugo and then shoved the quill and ink pot toward him.  “Write these letters down in the exact order I tell you.” 

Hugo dipped the quill in the ink and waited anxiously for his sister to start calling out the letters.  Even though he had no idea if this would be the answer they were searching for, hope suddenly took hold of him.  She called out the first letter. “V.”  Then she moved on to the next letters that were written in gold in quick succession.  “V, E, R, T, O, V, I, C, I, S.”  Rose paused and frowned.  “Let me see the parchment for a minute.” 

“C’mon Rose, there’s way more golden letters than this.  We need to keep going.”

“Just let me see it, Hugo.”  He sighed in annoyance and set the parchment down in front of her.  “Verto vicis, verto vicis… it’s Latin.  Verto vicis means “turn time” in English!”

Hugo chuckled in spite of himself.  “You think it’s the incantation we’ve been hunting for?”

“It has to be.”

He grabbed the parchment.  “Start calling out the rest of those letters!”

Rose discovered that the golden letters ran throughout the journal.  They were always inserted into entries that made absolutely no sense what so ever, causing Rose to mumble, “I knew I should have read the entire journal instead of just quickly scanning the pages.”  It took several hours, but they finally had found and written every golden letter down.  

Hugo yawned as it was well past midnight as Rose lit the lamp with her wand.  He looked at the parchment and scratched his head.  “I’m not recognizing any words at all.  Do you suppose that all the words are in Latin?”

Rose took the parchment from him and read over it.  “It looks like it is.”

Hugo sat down on the chair he had pulled next to her earlier.   “Go on and translate it then.”

“I know some words in Latin but not all of them.”  She sighed.  “I think I’m going to need Mum’s Latin dictionary for this.”  Rose nodded her head and yawned.  “Yes, I definitely need that book.”  She stood up and walked over to the shelves that lined the walls.  When their mother had been alive, it had been nearly stifled with books.  Using her large collection of books to try and find information, the shelves looked positively bare now as they had never bothered to replace them.  On the second shelf up two books sat alone.  One was a French dictionary and the other was the Latin dictionary she needed.  Rose reached up and grabbed the book, bringing it over to the desk.  She turned to Hugo who was rubbing his eyes.  “This is going to take awhile.  Why don’t you go to bed and get some sleep?” 

He shook his head.  “I’ll stay up with you.”  

Rose shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Hugo woke up with a painful crick in his neck from having fallen asleep on the chair.  He stretched his arms high over his head and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  Hermione’s office was steeped in the light of the morning coming through the curtains.  He turned to see that his sister had also fallen asleep where she sat.  She had laid her head on the desk and her long bushy auburn locks seemed to be  covering the entire surface.  

Hugo shook her arm.  “Rose!  Wake up!” 

Rose groaned and lifted her head up groggily.  “What time is it?”

“I don’t know exactly.  Were you able to translate the incantation?” 

“Yes.”  She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  “I have it here somewhere.”  Still not fully awake, Rose began to shuffle the parchments lying in front of her around.  “Here it is.” 

Hugo picked up the parchment and began to read it.  It was a standard spell, albeit a long one.  After the spell there was a long list of instructions.  “It says here that the incantation must be read precisely at midnight, during a full moon.”  Rose nodded her head.  “It also says that you should be dressed in the clothes from the time period to which you want to go.”    When he got to the end of the parchment, his eyes widened and wore a look of horror as he looked at his sister.  “Where’s the spell to bring the person back?”

Rose took a deep breath and folded her arms.  “There isn’t one… well at least not in his journal.” 

“Bimey!”  Hugo ran his hand through his hair.  “Are you sure you found every single letter?”

“Yes.”  Rose shrugged.  “He probably wrote down the counter spell somewhere else.”

“Somewhere.”  Hugo repeated.  “So if we were to go back in time right now…”

“We’d have no way to get back, yes.”

Looking crestfallen, Hugo sat down on the floor.  He stared off into space, feeling like he had been hit in the gut.  There was a long billowing silence when Hugo suddenly had an idea.  “What if one of us went back in time while the other stayed behind to try and find the counter spell?”

“What?”

He stood up.  “You heard me.  At least then one of us could try and make sure the Ceteri were never formed in the first place.” 

“I dunno, Hugo.  I mean a lot of things could go wrong.  And if one of us were trapped in the past that could possibly change a lot of things.”

“I should be the one to go back.”

“What?”

“I should be the one to go back in time as you’re the clever one.”

Rose stood up, looking positively livid.  “But what if I can’t find the spell to get you back?  It’s too risky! And what if I never was able to find the counter spell?”

“At least Mum and Dad and countless other people would be alive if I’m successful.”

“No!  I will not take the chance of losing you too!”

Their argument was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  Hugo turned around to see his Uncle Harry standing there.   “What’s this about a counter spell?”

Rose bit her lip.  “How much did you hear, Uncle Harry?”

“Enough to know that whatever it is that you two are planning sounds completely dangerous and reckless!”  Harry shook his head as he stepped into the room.  “I knew you two were up to something when you started tearing apart your mum’s office months ago.”  He sighed.  “Why didn’t you just come to me or your Aunt Ginny instead of keeping it from us?”

“We weren’t sure if the spell even existed, Uncle Harry.  Not to mention we’d be breaking a dozen laws in regards to messing around with time and he we didn’t want to involve you in all that.”  Rose pushed her hair back behind her ear and sniffled.  “We just want our mum and dad back.”  Tears began to fall from her tired looking eyes.  “We want them back.”  

Rose began to sob and Hugo came around the desk and took her in his arms.  “It’s alright, Rose.  We’ll save them-you’ll see.”

“I know you want your parents back… we all do.  But what the two of you are planning is extremely risky.”  Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily.  “Your father and mother would go spare  if they knew what the two of you were planning.”  He put his glasses back on.  “I’m sorry, but I think the both of you should scrap this barmy plan of yours.” 

Hugo let go of his sister and frowned at his uncle.  “We’re not scrapping anything!  If there’s a chance we can stop the Ceteri and save people’s lives, then that’s what we’re bloody well going to do!”

Harry raised his eyebrows and fixed his nephew with a cold stare.  “Fine.  As I know damn well the pair of you will do whatever you bloody well please regardless of the consequences, I ask that you do me one favor first.”

“Go on.”

“The Order of the Phoenix is meeting at our house tonight.  I’d like the both of you to come to the meeting and tell them what you’re up too.”  Harry sighed.  “I don’t want you two to have to face this all alone.  You need help and that’s what the Order is there for.”

Rose wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  “You think that the members could help us try and find the counter spell?” 

“I do.”  He walked over to the desk and reached his hand out, taking Rose’s hand in his own.  “Let us help you.”  She nodded.  Harry let go of her hand and smiled.  “Aunt Ginny had me bring over breakfast.  It’s in the kitchen.”  He turned and headed for the door.  “I’ expect to see you both tonight at my house a seven o’clock, alright?”

“We’ll be there, Uncle Harry, and tell Aunt Ginny thank you for us.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They Flooed over to Harry and Ginny’s house ten minutes to seven.  They were both nervous and excited at attending a meeting for it was their first time.  Their parents had never allowed for them to sit in at any of the meetings at their home.  Ginny greeted them as they stepped out from the fireplace.  “Hello you two!”  She gave Rose a hug and then Hugo.  Her face suddenly turned serious.  “What’s this I heard about the two of you plotting something dangerous?”

Hugo ran his hand through his hair.  “It’ll be fine, Aunt Ginny.  Uncle Harry is over-exaggerating as usual.”

“Hmm.  I guess we’ll see if he’s over-exaggerating in a moment, eh?  Follow me.”  Ginny lead them upstairs to the extra bedroom, catching Lily and Albus with their ears pressed against the door.  “You two get away from there this instant!” 

“Oh c’mon mum!”  Lilly complained.

“The both of you get downstairs this instant!  No arguments!  I’ll be down in a minute.”  Lily and Albus scowled at their mother as they walked over to the staircase.  She turned to Hugo and Rose.  “They’re waiting for you.”

“You’re not attending, Aunt Ginny?”  Hugo asked.

“I need to stick close to Albus and Lily.  But no worries as your uncle will tell me everything later.”

Rose opened the door and stepped in followed by Hugo.  The extra bedroom had once contained a single bed and dresser.  Now there was a large oak table in the middle of the room with several chairs occupied by witches and wizards surrounding it.  The room had obviously been magically enlarged to accommodate such a large piece of furniture.  

There cousin, James, smiled at them as they entered and stood up.  He gestured with his hand at two unoccupied chairs.  “It’s good to see you!  Have a seat.”  They sat down and looked around the table.  Harry was sitting directly across from them looking tired and weary.  “So, dad has told us you have something you need our help with.”

Rose cleared her throat.  “Yes, I suppose we do.” 

“Well, let’s hear it then.” 

She proceeded to tell them about how they had been researching a way to go back in time to try and stop the Ceteri.  She next moved onto the spell they had uncovered, with Hugo interjecting here and there.  “Our only concern is that perhaps there might not be a way to bring Hugo or myself back.”

“She means bring me back.”

Rose glared at her brother for a moment before continuing.  “Actually, we haven’t decided exactly which one of us will be performing the spell.”

“I am, Rose!  End of discussion!”

James spoke up, clearly trying to stop an argument that was coming on.  “You have no idea then who sent you that journal?” 

“Uh… no.  There was only a note.”  Rose fished in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small piece of parchment.  “It says “Use it well’.”

Harry’s eyes suddenly widened.  “Let me see that note.”  Rose stood up and pushed the parchment over towards him.  He picked it up and studied it for a moment before smiling.  “I think I know who may have sent you that journal.”

“Really?  Who is it?”  Rose asked.

“Never mind.  Let’s just say I trust this person.”

James whipped his head around at his father.  “But how can you be sure?  What if it was one of the Ceteri and that spell is actually some sort of dark magic?” 

“Nah, the wizard I’m thinking of probably placed that note in there on purpose years ago.  Somehow he probably knew that Rose or Hugo would show me it.”  He pushed the parchment back towards Rose.  “I think it’s safe to say that the spell is not any form of dark magic.”

Another witch piped up that both Hugo and Rose recognized from the meetings at their home.  “I actually like the plan to tell you the truth.  If the Ceteri were never formed, it could honestly prevent so much heartache and make our world peaceful once more.  Perhaps if this wizard sent you the incantation, maybe he’ll also be sending you the counter curse?”

“Still, I think it should be an adult wizard going back in time and not children.”  Harry said.

“I’m not a child as I am of legal age!”  Rose protested. 

“You’re not going back, Rose.  I need you here to find the counter curse.”  Hugo interjected before turning to his uncle.  “Given the ages of the leaders, and being at Hogwarts, I think it would be best that somebody their own age at the time to try and stop them.” 

Harry frowned.  “How do figure?”

“Well, for one thing, being a student, I could blend in and they wouldn’t suspect someone from their own house trying to betray them.”

Rose turned to her brother.  “What do you mean from their own house?”

“With help from the Order, I’m sure I could get some Slytherin robes.”

“But you don’t even know where their common room is located.”

The witch cleared her throat.  “I do, as I was once in Slytherin.  I could draw you a map and I can get you several uniforms from the time period.”

“But you wouldn’t have a password and they would have never seen you before.”  Rose shook her head.  “The more I think about it, the more complicated it’s becoming.  I don’t know if this going to work after all.”

Harry piped up.  “I don’t think you needn’t worry about it, Hugo as I suspect somebody will be there to help you.”

“Who?”  Hugo asked. 

“The wizard that I’m certain sent you that journal.”  Harry smiled once more, seeming strangely at ease all of a sudden.  “I say we put it to a vote.  All those in favor of sending Hugo back to Hogwarts to stop the Ceteri?”  All but one wizard and Rose raised their hands.  “Well, I’d say it’s a yes, then.”

“But Uncle Harry there is so much that could go wrong!  And I don’t know if I can find the counter spell.  What if Hugo is lost to time forever?”

“He won’t be.”

“How can you be so certain of that?”

“Trust me when I tell you that we have somebody on our side now that won’t let us fail if he can help it.”  Harry took a deep breath and smiled at Rose.  “And he never let me down.” 

 

 

 

   

 

    

            

                     

       

                

         

                                   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank JohnGalt for his editing work. He has also been super helpful with Latin terms....the clever man!(>:

*hugs*

missgranger2 

 

* * *

As promised, the witch at the meeting of the Order had delivered a set of Slytherin robes to Hugo.  They had sat in his wardrobe for a few weeks now as he and his sister waited for the time when there would be a full moon.  Rose had worked frantically searching for a counter spell.  She was fraught with worry and it showed for her eyes were blood shot and swollen looking and her hair stayed a frazzled mess.  The night before Hugo was due to leave he went to the study to have a one final conversation with his sister. He walked in to see her sitting at the desk, hunched over a book.  Hugo cleared his throat, making Rose jump slightly. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  He took a seat in a chair in front of the desk.  “Looks like the time has come, eh?”  Rose nodded her head wearily.  “Hopefully I’ll succeed in stopping the Ceteri.”

Rose bit her lip.  “I’m sure you will.  I have complete faith in you…always have.” 

He smiled and reached for her hand, holding it in his own.  “I don’t want you to worry about me.  And I know you’ll find a way for me to get back.”  She began to cry and he squeezed her hand.  “C’mon now everything is going to be alright.” 

 “There is just so much that could go wrong.”  She rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand.  “I wish you’d just let me go back, Hugo.”

Hugo sighed.  “We’ve been through this a dozen times, Rose.  It makes far more sense for you to remain behind.  You’re far more book smart than I ever was, not to mention you’ve alright hinted that you couldn’t handle seeing mum and dad without completely breaking down.”

“I know.  It’s just that I’m the oldest and I should be taking care of you-not the other way around.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen to your little brother, I swear.”

“It’s just that I don’t think I could bear to lose you too.”  Rose dissolved into a fit of tears.  Hugo stood up and came around the desk, wrapping his arms around her quivering form.  “I couldn’t bear it!” 

“Shh.  You’re not going to lose me.”   He hugged her tighter.  “I’ll be fine, trust me.”  

Rose pushed him away and stood up, pointing her finger at him accusingly.  “You promise me this instant that you’ll look after yourself!” 

“I will….I promise.”

“And that you’ll come back!”

Hugo chuckled slightly.  “That part’s up to you I’m afraid.”  She lowered her finger and nodded solemnly.  “I know you’ll find me a way for me to come back.”

“I’ll never give up until I do.” 

He reached his hand out and Rose placed her hand in his.  He pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, little brother.”

~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Ginny, Harry and members of the Order all arrived at their home around eight that evening.  Hugo, dressed in Slytherin robes, sat on the couch in the lounge alongside his sister.  Though outwardly he appeared confident, inside he felt as if he were sick to his stomach.  He was going back in time and would see his parents again.  The thought overwhelmed him in that he couldn’t, under any circumstances, let them know who he was. 

Then there was the added burden that it was up to him to stop the Ceteri.  Truthfully, he wasn’t even sure where to start.  Weeks before, Harry had given him several pictures he was able to get a hold of Blaise and Pansy Zambini as well as Theodore Nott when they were younger.  The witch who provided the Slytherin robes had drawn him a map to the Slytherin common room and he had committed it to memory.   His uncle and aunt had also given him information at what was going on at the time.  It terrified him to think that Voldemort would be alive.

Sensing his uneasiness, Rose put her hand on his arm.  “Are you still sure about this?”

Ginny piped up, “We could find another way or send somebody else back.  You don’t have to do this, Hugo.”

Hugo sighed.  “I know I don’t have to do it, but I need to do it all the same, Aunt Ginny.”  He patted his sister’s hand.  “I think it’s time I go before I lose my nerve.”

Rose gave him a half-hearted smile before turning and hugging him.  “Be careful and stay safe.  I’ll be working on a way to get you home, I promise.  Whatever happens….know that I love you.”

“I love you too.”  His eyes wet, Hugo broke away from his sister and stood up.  “Let’s do this, then.”

Harry nodded.  “You memorized the incantation?”  Hugo nodded.  “And you’re sure you can find your way to the Slytherin common room?”

“I know exactly where it is, yes. “ 

Ginny stepped forward and gave her nephew a hug.  “Good luck.  Take care of yourself and remember that we love you.”

“I’ll do that.  I love you all as well.”  He turned to his sister, who was trying very hard not to cry.  “Hopefully when I come back, mum and dad will be here.”  She nodded.  “Take care of yourself and try not to worry.”  He hugged her one last time and then looked at his uncle.  “I’m ready.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Hugo walked out into the yard.  “I know your aunt and I told you a bit about what was going on at the time but there were other things as well.”  He cleared his throat.  “Just promise me you won’t pass judgment on your father.” 

Hugo whipped his head around.  “What do you mean?”

Harry rubbed his scar out of habit.  “What I mean is, is that your dad was a sixteen year old bloke at the time. “  Harry sighed.  “Sixth year was a rough one between your mum and dad.”

“Were they fighting a lot?”  He laughed.  “If that’s what was happening- no worries, as my parents had an argument every other day.” 

Harry shrugged.  “Just remember that they did eventually end up together, alright?” 

Hugo frowned at him, not sure what he was getting at.  “Alright, I won’t judge him.” 

“Good.  You know I really wish you would have let your sister dye your hair.  Ron’s going to think you’re his long lost twin or something.”

“I didn’t want to dye my hair.  Besides you said my dad hated the Sytherins, so there’d be no way he’d admit he looks like one of them.” 

Harry chuckled.  “I guess not.  Take care of yourself and watch your back.”

“For the hundredth time- I will.”  He gave his uncle a long hug.  “You know, it’ll be weird not being able to say hello to any of my family.” 

“Weird but smart.  Keep your distance and try to focus on what you need to do.” 

Hugo nodded and then cleared his throat.  He removed his wand from his robes and began to recite the incantation in perfect Latin as his sister had taught him.  He focused on Hogwart’s castle in the year of 1997. Within minutes he felt his body become as light as a feather.  Colors of blue and green began to crackle from the tip of his wand.  His surroundings became blurry and started to spin around him.  The last thing he remembered was the feeling as if his body were being pulled through a too-small opening before blacking out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hugo woke up feeling miserable as his body ached from head to toe.  He didn’t recognize the room and hoped to hell that he was somewhere inside the Hogwart’s castle.  Various objects lie pell-mell everywhere inside the room, making Hugo wonder if he wasn’t inside some sort of warehouse of some kind.  With great effort, he got up from off the floor and absently dusted himself off.   _Where the hell am I?_ Panic began to set in as he realized he might not be where he was supposed to be.  _Shite!_

He scanned the floor for his wand, pushing hats, books and a tiara aside.  He finally spotted his wand peeking out from underneath a massive wardrobe covered with a large sheet.  Hugo picked up his wand and ran his free hand through his hair.  _Bloody hell!  Think Weasley!_

His heart nearly stopped when he heard something move behind him.   Hugo spun around to see a very old wizard with a long silver beard standing there.   “Who are you?”  

The wizard smiled and pushed his spectacles up with his finger.  “As headmaster of Hogwarts, I think it is I and not you who should be asking the questions, Mr. Weasley.” 

Hugo frowned for a moment and then his eyes went wide in realization.  “Blimey, you’re Dumbledore, aren’t you?” 

He smiled once more and nodded his head.  “I knew you’d be coming tonight, though I wasn’t sure where you’d appear in the castle.  Luckily, all the students were up in their dorms when you materialized in the Great Hall atop the Syltherin table.” 

“I what?”

“Oh yes, that’s where one of the professors found you.  He took you to the hospital wing and came and got me.  I told him I’d go and wake Madam Pomfrey.  Of course I didn’t and instead brought you here.”  He raised his hand up and gestured around the room.  “This is the Room of Requirement.” 

“I’ve heard of it but have never seen it before.”  Hugo began to smile.  “My mum and dad told me they used to have their DA meetings here.”   

“Oh yes, they did indeed.” 

“So you know who I am then?” 

Dumbledore nodded.  “You are the future son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.”

“But how do you know who I am and how did you know that I would come tonight?” 

“That will all be revealed in good time, Mr. Weasley.  For now, we need to figure out a new identity for you and a cover story of some sort.”  

“I’d like to keep my first name as it was special to my mum.”

“Your mother and you are very close?”

“Yes sir, we were.” 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.  “Were?” 

“ My parents were murdered some time ago.  That’s why I’m here.”

“I don’t understand, Mr. Weasley?  Are you saying that in your time both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are now dead?”

“Yes.  You didn’t know?” 

Dumbledore frowned.  “No, I didn’t.  I only knew it was you who was supposed to come back in order to stop the Ceteri.”

“Blimey!  You know about the Ceteri as well?”

“I do.  Now as I have to be somewhere quite soon, let us try to come up with a good cover story, shall we?”  Albus placed his chin in his hand and looked Hugo up and down for a moment.  “You could be your father’s twin.  Perhaps we should change the color of your hair?”

“No way!  I’m damn proud to be a Weasley, er….um sir.” 

Dumbledore smiled at him.  “Very well.  And what do you propose for your last name to be?” 

Hugo began to think on it.  He had first wanted to try and come up with something that sounded mysterious or clever until images of his sister popped into his mind.  They were in this together and  their loyalty and devotion to each other made his choice for him.   “Rose.  My last name will be Rose.”

 He nodded.  “I think that you weren’t allowed to attend Hogwarts by your relatives because they preferred you not to be around any witch or wizard that was not of pure blood.  Recently the relatives you were staying with disappeared.  You could say it was your aunt and uncle.  You found your Hogwarts letter inside your uncle’s desk and sent an owl to the school.  I came and retrieved you myself tonight.”

“But what about my classes?  I mean won’t I be behind if I am just starting at Hogwarts in my sixth year?”

“You were tutored at home by your aunt and I have cleared you to move on with your studies.” 

Hugo took a deep breath.  “Do you really think the other students are going to buy all that, sir?” 

“They will if you stick to your story.”  Dumbledore looked down at his watch.  “Now, I shall take you to the Slytherin Common Room.”  He looked around the room and smiled when his eyes landed on a trunk.  “As usual, the Room of Requirement fulfills the seeker’s needs.”  He gestured over to the trunk with his hand.  “I believe that’s your trunk there.”

Hugo walked over to the trunk and stared down at it in awe.  Written in golden letters atop the trunk was his new name, ‘Hugo Rose”.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The portrait hole to Slytherin was guarded by a rather mean looking bloke.  Wearing the uniform of a general with a red arm band, the man raised his sword high in the portrait.  “Password?” 

Dumbledore smiled.  “Good evening, Genghis.  The password is ‘basilisk’.” 

Adolf lowered his sword and sneered at the both of them.  “Very well, you may pass…this time.”

Dumbledore chuckled as both he and Hugo, who was dragging his truck, went through.  The Slytherin Common Room was far different from that of Gryffindor’s.  For one thing, it didn’t have the cozy feel of Gryfinndor’s Common Room.  The walls were painted an off white atop the brick wall.  There were no portraits on the walls, only elaborate silver candelabras.   The furniture was all a pea green color and  Hugo noticed that the chairs were not the comfy ones like Griffindor had.  Instead, the couches and chairs were like those found in a fancy lounge in a mansion.   The tables were made of a dark, heavy wood with a very opulent black oriental rug completing the look.  

Hugo whistled through his teeth.  “This furniture must have cost a fortune.”

“Is this what you were expecting, Mr. Rose?”

Hugo shrugged.  “I dunno’.  It just seems a bit over the top for my taste to tell you the truth.” 

Dumbledore laughed.  “The dorm room is up on the second floor of the staircase to your left.  Your bed will be the second one on the right.  You can get your pajamas out of your trunk if you’d like and then I’ll have the House Elves place it upstairs for you.” 

Hugo yawned, suddenly feeling tired for the first time.  “I think I’ll just kip in my clothes for tonight and then change into a fresh pair tomorrow.”  He frowned.  “What day is tomorrow exactly?”

“Tomorrow is Monday.  I’ll have a class schedule delivered to you first thing in the morning.  Well, good night Mr. Rose.”  

“Good night and thanks for all your help, sir.”

Dumbledore began to walk back toward the portrait hole.  He stopped and turned around.  “You’re on your own, Mr. Rose.   I’ll assist you when I can but understand that I have business I need to attend to and won’t be here at the castle very often.”  He smiled kindly at him.  “It might be wise to try and befriend somebody you know you can trust.”  He winked and then turned and strode out of the portrait hole leaving a baffled Hugo in his wake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hugo removed his robes and shoes and then lay down in the four poster bed draped by dark green velvet.  He had so much to do now and could feel the weight upon his shoulders.  Tomorrow there was the very real possibility that he’d run into his Mum or Dad or both of them.  _I can’t even hug them…let them know that it’s me._ With a sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.  

       


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank the very wonderful JohnGalt for the beta work. He is just a true joy to work with! Also a special thank you to ykickamoocow who is so fun to talk to and run ideas by. A special note to silvia89 who left a lovely review-I had no idea a new chapter was up and so my reply probably sounded ridiculous! *snorts* 

XXX,

missgranger2

A/N A scene in this chapter has a paragraph that is word for word from "Half Blood Prince". (my favorite book of the series)  

* * *

Chapter 3  “Time Waits for No Man” 

He didn’t sleep very well, his dreams haunted by images of his deceased parents and his crying sister.  Hugo could hear voices and the scurrying around of the other Slytherins.  _I suppose I had better get up and get going._ He took a deep breath and sat up, hesitating for a moment before pulling back the deep emerald curtains on his four poster bed.  His nerves were starting to get the best of him as he slid out of bed.  The dormitory became quiet as all eyes fell on him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Asked a tall boy with dark hair.  Hugo didn’t like the way he was looking him up and down.  

“I’m…I’m Hugo.  Hugo Rose.” 

“Did you arrive last night?”  Hugo nodded.  “Why weren’t you here at the start of term?” He asked suspiciously. 

Hugo cleared his throat.  “Well, my relatives didn’t want me attending a school with Muggleborns.  Anyway, my aunt and uncle disappeared recently and Professor Dumbledore came and got me last night.”  He bit his lip.  “I was sort of tired of being on my own anyway.”  He shrugged, hoping that the tall boy and the other Slytherins would buy his story. 

Another boy with blonde hair and pale skin piped up.  “I’ve never heard of the Rose family.”

Hugo instantly recognized the much younger Draco Malfoy, having attended school with his son, Scorpius.  “We kept a low profile as my family didn’t want to associate in any way with Mudbloods  or with pureblood families that allowed for marriage to Muggles.”  His palms were beginning to sweat as he hoped like hell they believed all the bullshite he was feeding them.

Draco sneered at him for a moment.  “Are you sure you aren’t related to another pureblood family?” 

“Not that I am aware of, no.  Why?” 

Draco shrugged and then stepped closer to him.  “You sure as hell look like a Weasley.  In fact, you could possibly pass as a twin to one of the blood traitors attending school right now.”

Hugo’s nervousness melted away, replaced by anger.  He knew he had to be careful and not expose himself but it was awfully hard when his family was being put down.  Taking a deep breath, he replied, “You know as well as I do that most, if not all pureblood families, are related in some way.  I assure you though, that I have never heard of, nor am I aware that I am related to this Weasley family.”

Draco smiled at him in a way that sent chills down his spine.  “Very well.”   His smile was suddenly replaced by a frown.  He turned and walked out of the dormitory with two other boys trailing after him. 

A voice piped up from one of the beds.  “Don’t mind Draco as he’s suspicious of everybody right now.”

Hugo turned to see a much younger Blaise Zabini rise from his four poster bed.  An overwhelming hatred took hold of him.  He knew that he had to keep his emotions in check, though it was harder than he imagined it would be.  Blaise held out his hand to him.  “I’m Blaise Zabini by the way.”  He was very tall and well built with a dark complexion.  His short brown hair resembled a military crew-cut and his eyes were dark in color--almost black. 

Hugo stared at his hand for a long moment.  This was the person responsible for so much devastation in the future.  Most of all, this was the person that was responsible for his parents’ deaths.  It took every bit of strength for him to finally shake his hand.  When he let go, he felt his skin crawl as if he had been touched by the devil himself.  He didn’t say anything to him; or rather couldn’t say anything to him.  

“Well, I expect I best get going so that I can get breakfast before classes start.”  Blaise gave him an easy smile that he didn’t return.  

Hugo stood there watching him as he sauntered over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of black pants.  The tall boy, who had first spoken to him, piped up, nearly startling him.  “I’m Henry by the way.  Henry Pravus .  I can show you around the castle this morning if you like.” 

“Sure.”

Henry smiled at him.  “You best get changed then.  I don’t think Professor Snape would take too kindly for one his house to be walking around in a wrinkled uniform.” 

“Oh.”  Hugo looked down at his clothes, remembering he had fallen asleep in his uniform.  “Right.  I’ll just get changed then.”

“I’ll meet you down in the Common Room.”

Hugo nodded as he glanced over at Blaise who was now pulling out a crisp white shirt from his trunk.   As he opened his own trunk and began to get dressed, he was finding it harder and harder to contain his emotions.  He wanted nothing more than to walk over to Blaise and begin pounding on him.   He looked around the room and was disappointed that there were four other boys mulling around.   _Not now.  I have to be patient._ Hugo took a deep breath and dressed in a hurry, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there before he did something stupid.   

He came downstairs to see a man with greasy hair and dark robes talking to Henry in the Common Room.  The man turned and stared at Hugo as he approached.  “Hugo Rose?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“I am Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin.  Professor Dumbledore told me you arrived late last night and that I was to give you this.”  He held out a parchment containing his class schedule to him.  

“Thank you, sir.”  _So this is the great Severus Snape that Uncle Harry admired so much._

“I trust that you will behave yourself and represent the noble house of Slytherin in the most honorable way possible, Mr. Rose.”

“I will, sir.”  

Snape eyed him with what Hugo thought to be great disdain or suspicion.  “I’ll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts then.  Kindly make sure that you are on time to all your classes, understood?” 

“Yes, sir.”  Snape turned on his heal and left through the portrait hole.  Hugo frowned for a moment, not very impressed with his first impression of Snape in the least.  He seemed rather dodgy and not at all somebody his uncle would have admired.  

“Got your schedule then?” 

“What?  Oh yeah.”  Hugo looked over it and saw that he had Potions first thing.  “Looks like I have Potions first.”

“I have Potions first too.  That Professor Slughorn is a barmy old man.”  Henry looked down at his watch.  “We better get to the Great Hall to grab a bite of breakfast as we don’t have much time.  We’ll come back up and fetch our satchels before heading to class.”

“Sounds like a plan.”  Hugo gestured with his hand towards the portrait hole.  “Lead the way.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It felt weird to be sitting at the Slytherin table.  The Great Hall hadn’t changed a bit and Hugo strangely found some comfort in that.  He was eating a bowl of cereal and watching the Gryffindor table with baited breath.  His palms were growing clammy once more and although Henry was chatting away, he hadn’t heard a word he’d said.  _Where are they?_

Finishing off his bowl of cereal, he had nearly given up on the chance of seeing his mum and dad when, finally, he spotted them.  They walked into the Great Hall with his Uncle Harry, engrossed in conversation.  He saw his mother smile and instantly his heart melted for he had missed that smile for so long.  His father’s hair was standing up on end and he was laughing.  Hugo had the urge to tell everyone in the Great Hall to shut up so he could hear him. 

He stood up, wanting nothing more than to run to them.  They paid him no mind, and sat down at the Gryffindor table with their backs to him.  “We still have a few minutes, mate.”  Henry said. 

“I need to use the loo.  I’ll be waiting for you in the Common Room.”  

“Alright.   I’ll meet you there as soon as I finish my breakfast then.” 

Hugo nodded absently as he strode purposely over towards the Gryffindor table.   He walked around to the other side of the table on his way out so that he could see them once more.  His legs felt heavy as did his heart when he passed by where they sat. It had been so long since he’d laid eyes on them or heard their voices.    _I don’t know if I can handle it._ He couldn’t help but slow his pace and stare longingly at them.  His father and his uncle were engrossed in conversation, oblivious to him.  But his mother looked at up him.  When their eyes met, he could have sworn she recognized him…or at least hoped she did.  _That’s ridiculous as I didn’t even exist yet._

He smiled at her and could feel the lump growing in his throat.  Hermione seemed confused and quickly picked up _The Daily Prophet_ and began to read.  Hugo quickened his pace and arrived back at the Slytherin Common Room in record time.  He headed up the stairs and into the dormitory that was now empty.  Overwhelmed by seeing his parents alive once again, he covered his face with his hands and began to cry.  He removed his hands from his face and stared over at the four poster that belonged to Blaise.  “They had a life you miserable piece of shite!  You sick fucking bastard!”  Hugo collapsed down on his own bed, desperately trying to pull himself together before Henry came and found him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He walked with Henry all the way to Potions class in silence.  He had no idea he would lose control like that and cursed himself inwardly for it.  His mission was too important to allow for his emotions to get in the way.  Entering the classroom, his eyes immediately spotted his parents and Harry once more. 

This time, his father did notice him.  Ron’s jaw dropped as he eyed him up and down, obviously noticing the strong resemblance between the two of them.  Ron then looked over at Hermione, whose cheeks were slightly flushed.   His dad looked back at him once more and then back at Hermione.  Ron turned to look at him again, but this time was staring daggers at him.  Hugo didn’t quite understand but figured being a Slytherin probably had something to do with it.

“Ah, you must be Hugo Rose.  Professor Dumbledore said you’d be starting my class this morning.”

Hugo turned to see Professor Slughorn standing there with a grin on his face.  He cleared his throat.  “Yes, sir.”

“I’m Professor Slughorn.  Do you have your book and all your supplies?”

“Oh um…yes.  I have everything I need in my satchel.” 

“Very good then.  Go and have a seat and welcome to my class, Mr. Rose.” 

“Thank you, sir.”  Hugo walked over to where Henry was and sat down on a stool beside him.  He couldn’t help but glance over at the table where his parents were sitting.  Hermione met his gaze and he smiled warmly at her.  This time she smiled back and nodded her head once as if to say hello.  His father was watching him to, his expression sour.  He bent his head and whispered something to Hermione who rolled her eyes at him. 

Hugo almost laughed, remembering how they used to argue all the time at home.  Hermione opened her book and began to read, while Ron frowned at him and shook his head slightly.   He didn’t have any idea what his father meant by that and quickly averted his gaze elsewhere.  

“Open your textbooks to page 27, please.  Today we will go over all the ingredients to make a highly volatile potion called Aduro Uredo.  Does anybody know what this potion is used for?”  Hermione’s hand shot up in the air.  “Yes, Miss Granger?”

“Aduro Uredo is the only known potion that can destroy Devil’s Snare.”

“Very good. Five points to Gryffindor!”  Hermione smiled proudly and Hugo couldn’t help but do the same.  “Devil’s Snare is a nasty plant that is impossible to kill.  Not to mention that it grows at a rate of two centimeters every two hours.  Once a small sapling is planted in the ground, it can take over an entire yard within weeks.”   Slughorn cleared his throat.  “Tomorrow we will try to have a go at making this potion.   Today, however, I feel it prudent that I go over each and every ingredient as some of them are extremely, extremely dangerous to handle.  It would be in your best interest to pay attention and listen to my every word today.”  

Professor Slughorn went on to do just that.  Never one to have a long attention span, Hugo found himself staring off into space and not hearing one word that Professor Slughorn was saying.  He was thankful when class finally ended.  

“What do you have next?”  Henry asked. 

“I have Herbology I think.” 

“That would be at one of the greenhouses on the grounds.  It’s fairly simple to get there.  As I have Defense Against the Dark Arts now, I could draw you a map if you’d like.” 

“Sure, thanks.”  He knew full well where the greenhouses were, but figured it best to play dumb.  Henry drew a quick map on a piece of parchment and handed it to him.  “Thanks, Henry.” 

“ Anytime.”

Henry hurried out of the room as Hugo placed his book in his satchel.  He walked out of the classroom and saw his father leaning against the wall with his arms folded a few feet away.  Hugo began to walk down the corridor toward the greenhouses when he heard his father’s voice.  “Hey you!”

Hugo turned and looked at Ron.  “Me?”

“Yes _you_.  Come over here a moment as I’d like to have a quick word.” 

Hugo swallowed hard and walked slowly to where his father stood.  “Yes?”

“You’re new here, right?”

“This is my first day, yes.”

“Let me make this very clear, then.  Hermione Granger is off limits, do you understand?” 

Hugo frowned at him for a moment.  “What do you mean off limits?”

Ron chuckled bitterly.  “I saw the way you were looking at her in there.  You are to stay away from her.”

Realization hit him all of a sudden.  _Oh Merlin, dad thinks I’m flirting with mum._ “I’ll stay away then.”

“Good.”  Ron walked away without another word.  

Hugo watched his father navigate his way down the crowded hallway and began to laugh in spite of himself.   _Who’d have thought that dad would be jealous of me?  Brilliant but completely barmy!_ He shook his head in disbelief and trudged down the hallway and out to the greenhouses.   Finally able to find the right one, he stepped in and saw his parents and uncle were in this class with him as well. 

This time, heeding his dad’s warning, he didn’t dare make eye contact with his mum and instead went and stood with a group of Slytherins.  As Slughorn had done, Professor Sprout introduced herself and then announced to the class that they were going to be working on the term’s project-Snargaluffs.   Hugo rolled his eyes as he hated the barmy plants. 

He was assigned to work with two fellow Sytherins-a boy named Simon Cowell and Pansy Parkinson.  Hugo nearly fell over when he found out who she was, not recognizing her right away.   She didn’t much resemble the woman who had married Blaise Zambini in the future.  This Pansy had hair that was dark in color, while the Pansy of the future had apparently dyed her hair a white blonde.  Nor did this Pansy wear the heavy make-up that her future self wore. 

The three of them picked up a pair of goggles lying on the table and put them on. “Hello, I’m Pansy.  You must be the new student Draco mentioned this morning.  Hugo, right?”

“Um…yes, Hugo is my name.”  Pansy began to giggle as she put a pair of plastic gloves on.  “What’s so funny?”  

“It’s just that Draco wasn’t kidding when he said you looked just like Weasel.”

“Who?”  Hugo said as he pulled on a set of plastic gloves on. 

“That’s right, you wouldn’t know who I’m talking about.”  She gestured with her head to where his parents and Harry were.  “Weasel is Ronald Weasley-the red head over there.  That’s what we call him and the other weasel…I mean Weasleys as well.”  She began to giggle. 

Hugo’s blood was boiling at her insult but he remained calm.  “You don’t say.  Well, I suppose we should get on with it.”  Hugo picked up a pair of secateurs, standing at the ready to use them to beat the vicious plant back if need be.  Simon tugged at the vines as Pansy reached her hand in and pulled out a pulsating pod.  

Professor Sprout called out, “ _Quite_ enough chat over here!  You’re lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville’s already got his first pod! ”

Hugo looked up to see that she was reprimanding Harry and his parents.  While Pansy began to try and cut the pod open to get the juice out, he watched as his uncle began to pound the pod with a trowel.   Moments later, he saw him hit the bowl for the juice with the trowel.  It fell to the floor and shattered. 

He looked on as Harry repaired the bowl and then saw his father grinning from ear to ear like he did when he was pleased with himself.  He also noticed that Hermione was blushing profusely.  _Wonder what that’s all about?_ He turned his attention back to his own group and once again wrestled the Snargaluffs back with his pair of secateurs.  

In the end, his group had managed to retrieve five pods, earning them a look of approval from Professor Sprout.  He glanced down at his schedule and saw that he had Ancient Runes next, a class which he despised.  As he walked out of the greenhouse, he noticed Pansy was walking beside him.  

“What’s your next class?”  She asked, smiling at him. 

Hugo tried to smile back but was finding it difficult to do so.  “Ancient Runes.” 

“That’s a dreadful class to have.  Lucky for me-I didn’t have to take it this year.”

“Yeah, lucky you.”

“Do you need help finding your class?”

Hugo shook his head.  “I think I can find it on my own, thanks.”

Pansy shrugged.  “Well if you need any help or have any questions at all, come and find me, alright?”  

“Sure.”  Hugo lied.  

As they entered back into the castle, Pansy placed her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze.  “Well, I hope you have a great first day.  Will you sit with me at lunch today?”  She batted her eyes at him, making him want to gag in response. 

Nevertheless, if he was going to stop the Ceteri, he was going to have to get close to her whether he liked it or not.  “Sure, I’ll sit with you then.”

“Good, it’s a date.”  She beamed at him as she turned and practically skipped down the hallway.  

Hugo took a deep breath, feeling sick to his stomach all of a sudden.  _Why me?_ He rolled his eyes in irritation as he climbed the stairs to the third floor where Ancient Runes was located.  He entered the dimly lit classroom and spotted his mum sitting at a table near the front.  Hugo strode to the front of the room quickly and sat down by her before he lost his nerve.  

She turned in her chair and smiled at him.  “Hello.” 

“Hello.”  Hugo smiled back at her, wanting more than anything to give her a hug.  Instead he held his hand out to her.  “I’m Hugo Rose by the way.”

His mother blushed profusely and shook his hand.  “I’m Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you.”

The sound of her voice intoxicated him for he had missed hearing it for so long.  “So you like this class?”

“Very much so, yes.  In fact, it’s one of my favorite subjects.”  She took a ream of parchment out of her bag and placed it in front of her.  Next she pulled out a quill and inkwell from her bag and set that at the edge of her desk.  “I suppose I should warn you that you’ll be expected to take a lot of notes.”

“That’s not good as I’m a terrible note taker.”  He fished in his satchel and frowned.  “Bloody hell!  Looks like I forgot my parchment and quill back at the dormitory.”  He sighed.  “That’s just great!”

“I think I have an extra quill in my bag somewhere and I don’t mind sharing my inkwell with you.”  She looked in her bag and pulled out a quill.  She handed it to him along with some of her parchment.  “There, now you’re prepared.” 

“Thank you, mu…I mean Hermione.” 

“You’re welcome, Hugo.” 

As Professor Babbling droned on, he found it hard to pay attention to anything but his mother.  He wrote a few notes down and then smiled as he watched his mother dutifully writing down everything the professor said.  The ink stains were there on her hands like always.  Before he knew it, he could feel his eyes growing wet for he had missed his mother more than anything.   Seeing her alive once more was like something out of a dream and he didn’t want to be a part from her anymore.  

When class ended, he handed back his unused parchment and quill to her and thanked her profusely.  They walked out of the classroom together in silence.  Once they were in the hallway, Hermione piped up, “Well, I suppose I’ll see you later, Hugo.  Good luck on your first day.”

“Thank you.  I was wondering…”  He ran his hand through his hair.  “I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me today?”

“Oh…um I would really love to but I sort of don’t think it would a good idea, really.”

“Why?”

“Listen, Hugo, I genuinely think you’re a very nice person, but I don’t think neither my friends nor yours would be too happy to see us sitting together at lunch.” 

“Because I’m in Slytherin and you’re in Gryffindor?”  Hermione nodded.  “Who cares what they think?”

“I do as I wouldn’t want to see members of your own house be horrible to you.”   Hermione took a deep breath and bit her lip.  “I’m sorry, Hugo.  I don’t have a problem with us being friends but everybody else does.  That’s just how the Slytherins are and a fair amount of Gryffindors too.”  She gave him a sad smile.  “I’ll see you around, alright?”

Hugo nodded sadly and watched her go.  Even though he knew that in her time, she was right.  Yet he couldn’t help but feel like a stake had been driven straight through his heart.  

~*~*~*~**~*

A roast beef sandwich sat on his plate before him, untouched.  He didn’t feel hungry in the least, sickened by his conversation with his mother earlier.  As Pansy continued to babble on about mundane and ridiculous nonsense, he spotted Hermione walking with his father and uncle across the Great Hall.  They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to help themselves to the platters of food set out before them.  He stared at her longingly, wishing more than anything to be sitting beside her and not the mindless chatterbox he was currently having to endure. 

“And so I told my mum that there was no way on earth I was wearing my grand mum’s formal gown for the occasion.  I told her I wouldn’t be caught dead in a secondhand dress, for pity’s sake!” 

“Yeah, I suppose that would be the end of the world, right?”  Hugo sighed and stood up. 

“Where are you going?  You haven’t even eaten your lunch yet.”

“I thought I might walk around the castle a bit and get myself more familiar with where things are before my next class.”  He lied. 

Pansy set her pumpkin juice down and stood up beside him.  “I can show you around if you’d like me too?”  She batted her eyelashes and flashed him a coy smile.

“Uh…thanks but I think I can manage on my own.”  He saw her shoulders visibly slump and looking completely and utterly defeated.   _Good._ Without a further word, he picked up his satchel and walked out of the Great Hall.  It had been his mission to stop the founding members of the Ceteri by any means possible.  Yet his mission was taking a backseat for now.  Hugo was determined to come up with a way to get closer to his mother, while keeping it a secret from everybody else.   He had just found her again and wasn’t ready to let her go just yet.        

 


	4. Chapter 4 "Time Heals What Reason Cannot"

  
Author's notes:

Thank you to JohnGalt for his wonderful editing work and adorable obsession with Ginny.  Thank you also to ykickamoocow who is so lovely to work with!

Happy Holidays!

missgranger2 (>: 

 

* * *

Chapter 4 "Time Heals What Reason Cannot"

 

Hugo walked around the castle grounds the rest of the lunch period.  The walk had been good for him; it had made him think more clearly.  He could recall that both his father and his uncle had said that his mother had spent large amounts of her time alone in the library while they were at school.  Though Hugo had avoided the library like the plague while he was at school in his own time, he decided that it was probably the best place to talk to his mother alone. 

Feeling more confident, he headed inside the castle and took the stairs down towards the dungeons.  He had Defense Against the Dark Arts next with Professor Snape.  Hugo entered the dark classroom and was taken aback by the ghastly pictures on the wall.  He took a seat at the back of the room by Simon. 

"So how's your first day going so far?"

 Spying his parents and his uncle sitting a few rows ahead, he momentarily ignored Simon's question.  He cleared his throat and turned to Simon.  "Oh, um fine.  My day has been just fine, thanks."

"That's good."  He leaned into him and lowered his voice.   "By the way, this is the best class to have if you're a Slytherin."

"Why's that?"

Simon grinned.  "You'll see."

Hugo didn't have the faintest clue what Simon was talking about.  He knew that Slytherins traditionally had an intense interest in the dark arts and guessed that Simon was no different.  A shadowy figure rose from behind a large desk in the front of the room.  

Professor Snape surveyed the classroom for a moment before he spoke.  "I trust you all read chapter 27 in _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_ for homework as I instructed."   He looked directly at Hugo.  "Ah Mr. Rose, of course you wouldn't have read it as it is your first day.  We are currently studying nonverbal spells.  You will need to read chapter 27 for homework."

"Yes, sir."  Hugo met eyes with his father who had turned around.  He nodded his head at Ron who frowned at him and turned back around in his seat. 

"Can anyone tell me what the three elements of a nonverbal spell are?"  Hugo saw his mother's hand shoot up.  "Anybody?"  Snape sighed.  "Very well, Miss Granger."

"The three elements of a nonverbal spell are practice, concentration and mental discipline."  

"An answer copied word for word from page 186."  Snape said dryly.  Hugo heard somebody snigger from the corner of the room and turned his head to see it was Malfoy.   He also noticed that Simon was grinning as well.  "Today, we will once again pair up and practice nonverbal spells.  This time around, _I_ will assign partners."  Collective groans filled the room.   "Enough!"  

The room went silent as Snape walked down the aisle and began picking pairs to work together.  He stopped at the row of desks where his parents and uncle sat.  "Owing to your pathetic performance yesterday, Weasley, you will work with our new student, Mr. Rose."  Hugo watched in disbelief as Snape smiled maliciously at his father for a moment before looking back at him.  "Mr. Weasley poses no threat and I dare say you'll witness firsthand how not to perform a nonverbal spell."  

Ron stood up angrily as Snape nonchalantly assigned Hermione to a Millicent Bustrode and Harry with Simon.  He stomped over to where Hugo sat.  "Let's get on with it, then."

"Right."  Hugo stood up and followed his father over to the side of the room where an area had been cleared.  He could feel the knots in his stomach for he had no idea what or what not to do while sparring with his dad.  Hugo cleared his throat.  "I suppose you can go first, then." 

Ron nodded and pointed his wand at him.  Hugo watched in amusement as his face became contorted as if he were in complete agony.  _He really can't do it._ It was ironic to him in that his father had become  a well trained Auror in the future and was the one who had taught him all about nonverbal spells.  Ron sighed in apparent frustration.  "Bloody hell!"  He lowered his wand and shook his head.   

"Do you want me to have a go, then?"  Ron shrugged and frowned back at him.  "Alright then, here goes nothing."  Hugo raised his wand up and pointed it at his dad.  _What should I do?_ His father had always bested him when they sparred in the future-which aggravated him to no end.  _This would probably be your one and only chance to beat him._ His mind made up, Hugo took a deep breath and said the incantation to a stunning spell his father had taught him.  

The spell had the desired effect as he watched his father's body being hurled backwards and slamming into the wall.  Hugo smiled, proud that he had actually been able to stun his dad who usually thwarted his attempts every time with a Shield Charm.   

Snape approached with a sneer on his face.  "Well done, Mr. Rose."  

"Thank you, sir."  As his father approached, looking surly, his smugness melted away.  "You alright?"

"Fine."  Eyes blazing, Ron leaned into him.  "It's your turn you little prick!"

Hugo gulped, realizing too late that he had given his dad even more reason to hate him.  He spotted his mother glancing nervously in his direction as she waited for Millicent to perform a nonverbal spell on her.  Ron was concentrating once more, looking as if he were experiencing extreme constipation.   Starting to feel sorry for his dad, Hugo piped up, "You're over-thinking it." 

Ron opened his eyes wide.  "What?"

"I-I said you're over-thinking it."  Recalling the advice his dad had once given him, he continued, "Relate it to something you can already do like tying your shoelaces or riding a broom."

His father frowned at him for a moment and then took a deep breath.  He closed his eyes and raised his wand up once more at Hugo.  This time his face looked far more relaxed.  Moments later Hugo felt his legs turn to jelly and begin to dance wildly.  His father was grinning proudly.  "I did it!"  

Hugo grinned back at him and nodded his head.  "See?  I told you, you were just over-thinking it was all!"  His father nodded at him and looked over at Hermione who looked pleased.  "Do you think that perhaps you could put my legs back to normal now?" 

"What?  Oh… um sure."  

"Thanks."   Ron shrugged.      

"Alright that's enough.  Everybody back to your seats and open your books to page 301!"

He had wanted to say something more to his dad, hoping that helping him might have made him warm up to him a bit.  Hugo took his seat next to Simon and opened up his textbook.  "That was a brilliant Stunning Spell.  Weasel didn't know what hit him, eh?"  Simon began to chuckle.  

Hugo smiled half-heartedly as he still hated his dad being called Weasel.  "Yeah… it was brilliant I suppose."  He looked down at the page and saw the title "The Avada Kedavra Curse or the Killing Curse".  

Simon whispered to him.  "This should be interesting."

Hugo raised his head up and stared blankly at the back of his parents' heads.  His voice was just above a whisper, "Yeah… it'll be interesting alright."  He was barely listening as Snape began to give a lecture on the subject.  Memories began to flood his mind-painful memories that haunted his soul.  Hugo turned his head to the right and for the first time noticed Blaise was there too.  _How'd the hell did I not see him before?_ An over-powering urge for revenge took hold of him as he stared at him with great disdain.  

"Mr. Rose?"

Hugo turned his head quickly to Snape.  "Yes, sir?"

"I ask that you kindly pay attention and quit staring off into space."

"Yes, sir.  Sorry, sir."   He stared down at the book as Snape resumed his lecture, not listening to a word he said.  At the end of the lecture, Hugo was taken aback to learn that Snape wanted them to do an essay detailing why they would ever use such a curse.  _He's completely mad and twisted.  How is it that Uncle Harry thought he was such a great man?_

Simon quickly gathered his book and papers and shoved them into his bag.  "So, where you off to now?" 

"I have Transfiguration and then it looks like two free periods afterwards." 

"Lucky bastard!"  Simon sighed.  "My dad made me take a full course load.  He sent an Owl to Dumbledore and everything saying that he didn't want me to have any idle time on my hands."

"I suppose that is unlucky."  

They walked out of the classroom and up the stairs together.  When they reached the top, Simon pointed to the right.  "Transfiguration is just down the hallway there.   I have to go to Arithmacy which is down this way."  He gestured with his hand to the left.  "I'll see you at dinner, I suppose." 

"Alright."  Hugo began to walk down the hallway and noticed his mother standing off alone inside at alcove.  He was surprised when she motioned for him to come over to where she was standing.  Hugo quickly crossed over to where she stood.  "Yes?"

She looked nervous and glanced right and then left.  "I just wanted to tell you that it was very nice of you to help Ron with his nonverbal spell."  

"Oh, no problem."   Hugo smiled warmly at her.  "I had difficulty at first with nonverbal spells until my dad taught me how to do them."  

"Well, it was still very kind of you and I wanted you to know that as Ron probably won't thank you himself."

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself.  "Why?"

Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and was about to say something when Ron suddenly  appeared as if from thin air.  "What's going on here?" 

"Nothing.  Well, I-I was just thanking Hugo for helping you in class is all."

Never taking his eyes off of Hugo, Ron placed his hand on the small of her back and began to push her gently out into the hallway.  "Come on Hermione, you're going to be late for your next class."

"Aren't you going to thank him, Ron?" 

"You're barking if you think I'm going to thank a Slytherin for anything, Hermione."  He ran his hand through his hair.  "Just go on and I'll catch up." 

She turned and glanced at Hugo, the worry evident on her face.   "What do you mean you'll catch up?"

Ron sighed.  "Please just get going, Hermione."    She bit her lip and nodded her head as she slowly walked away.  As she disappeared around the corner, he turned to Hugo looking livid.  "I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

"I am.  I mean I was before she called me over to thank me."  

The look of anger was overtaken by a look of sheer bewilderment.  "She called you over?" 

"Well, yes."  Hugo swallowed hard as he waited for his father to respond.  To his complete horror, his father suddenly grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall of the alcove.  "What are you doing?" 

"I know what you're up too!" 

"What am I up too?!"  

"You're playing some sort of sick Slytherin game, trying to get close to her so that you can humiliate her in some way later on."

"No!  I wouldn't…"

He tightened his hold, nearly cutting off his air supply.   "Nobody fucks with my friends –especially Hermione."  He let go and Hugo fell to the stone floor with a thud.  Hugo gasped a few times and came up on his knees.  He looked up at his dad, who grinned wickedly down at him.  "If I were you, I think I'd be watching my back from now on."  Ron picked up his bag from off the floor and slung it over his shoulder.  "Stay away from Hermione Granger."   

Ron left the alcove.  Shaking slightly, Hugo slowly raised himself up from off the cold stone floor.  _Merlin, but he's still scary when he loses his temper._  He took a few deep breaths and bit his lip.  If only he could tell his father who he really was then perhaps he would understand.  Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that his father would try to protect his mother from him.

Hugo picked up his satchel and stepped out of the alcove.  He walked slowly and deliberately to Transfiguration class.  Upon entering, he knew that he was late as Professor McGonagall had begun to talk.  She stopped at once and addressed the latecomer.  "You're Mr. Rose, I presume?"  

"Yes, ma'am.  I'm sorry I'm late but I got sort of lost."  He lied.  

"I'm Professor McGonagall and I do hope in the future that you will be here on time."  She frowned at him for a moment.  "And Mr. Rose, would you please straighten your robes as it looks like you've been wrestling with Devil's Snare."  

The rest of the class began to giggle as he hastily smoothed his robes down and fixed his tie.  "Sorry." He sat down at the first vacant desk he came to and was startled to see that his mother was sitting right beside him.  Hugo stood up at once. 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Rose?"  

"I just prefer to sit closer as my eyesight isn't all that good."  

Professor McGonagall scowled at him and then gestured with her hand to a vacant seat up front.  "Hurry and take your seat, Mr. Rose as I'd like to begin our lesson sometime today."

"Yes, ma'am."  Hugo didn't miss the hurt look on Hermione's face as he walked quickly to the desk.  To his utter horror, Pansy was sitting right next to him.  _This day just keeps getting better and better._ He sat down and forced a smile.  "Hello."

"Hi."  She gave him that sickly sweet smile that made him want to vomit.  

He glanced back at his mother and saw her whisper angrily into his father's ear.  Ron merely shrugged in response and smiled at her.  Hugo turned his attention back to the professor who was teaching them how to transfigure small objects into larger objects.  Presently, McGonagall was demonstrating how you could transfigure a button into a bed.  She called on several students to come up to the front of the room and give it a try.  Nobody could seem to manage it until it was Hermione's turn.  Hugo was impressed that his mum managed it in one go and applauded enthusiastically along with all the other students-save the Slytherins who merely rolled their eyes at her. 

Ron couldn't manage it, nor could Harry.  McGonagall finally called Hugo's name and he walked the few steps over to where she had placed a button on the floor.  "Remember to coordinate your wand movements as you say the incantation, Mr. Rose." 

Hugo nodded and cleared his throat.  It wasn't anything new to him for his mother had taught him the spell ages ago.  He waved and jerked his wand in a complicated manner as he said, " _Autus!"_ Instantly, the button transfigured itself into a large four poster bed.  The room exploded in Slytherin applause with his mum clapping along with them.  

"That was very well done for your first try, Mr. Rose."

"Thank you, professor."  Hugo sat back down while McGonagall transfigured the bed back into a button for the next student to try.  

"That was absolutely brilliant!"  Pansy gushed.  

"Thank you."  Hugo said, feeling his cheeks heat up in spite of himself. 

She leaned in and whispered, "It's so bloody fantastic to see somebody finally show-up that know-it-all mudblood Granger."

He could feel his blood boiling but managed a get out a half hearted, "Yeah."  What he had really wanted to do was jump down her throat.  His mother was a brilliant witch, and although she was  Muggleborn, she knew more than most purebloods could ever hope to know.  He summarily ignored Pansy for the rest of the class trying to keep his anger in check.  _After all, I'm supposed to be one of them aren't I?_

~*~*~*~*~**~*~

He spent his first free period  in his dorm, trying to finish the essay assigned by Snape.   _Why would I use the killing curse?_ Images of Blaise started to appear in his mind.  _Revenge… or perhaps to rid the world of evil._ Hugo rubbed his eyes wearily.  _Professor Snape is barking._ Shaking his head in disgust, he began to scribble down various reasons why he would feel the need to perform an Avada Kadavra curse on another human being.  

Satisfied with his essay, he walked over to the window and looked out at the Quidditch pitch.  _I should go for a ride on my broom.  The fresh air would probably do me good._ Smiling, he walked over to his trunk and pulled out his broom.   He, like his father, had always found flying to be very therapeutic.  Often, after a hard day at work or an argument with his mother, his dad would take off on his broom and 'ride out his problems" as he used to say.  

Broom in hand, he practically ran out of the dorm, the Slytherin common room, and the castle.  He straddled his broom and pushed up off the ground.  The higher he climbed the more he realized how much he had missed flying.  He hadn't done much flying after his parents died, probably because it was such a painful reminder of one of his father's greatest passions.  He inhaled the crisp, clean air and found that he couldn't stop smiling. 

Hugo flew around the castle grounds, losing track of time.  He would have stayed up longer if he hadn't spotted Simon waving at him frantically from below.  Hugo touched down right beside him, his hair tousled and his cheeks reddened from the wind.   Simon was frowning at him.  "What's the matter?"

"I have been hunting for you everywhere.  Dinner time started a half an hour ago and I'm starving."

"Oh, I'm sorry, mate.  I didn't realize it was so late."  

"Let's get going, then."  Hugo followed behind him on the pitch.  Coming toward them were a group of students who looked to be geared up for Quidditch practice.  It wasn't until he was a few feet away that he recognized his father and Harry at the head of the pack.  Knowing he wasn't exactly his father's favorite person at the moment, he kept his head down, determined to avoid eye contact.

Not looking where he was going, he suddenly walked right into somebody.  The person he ran into fell to the ground.  He held his hand out to the young girl with long red hair.  "Oh, um excuse me.  Let me help you up."  As soon as their eyes met-he knew who the girl was-his Aunt Ginny. 

She was very beautiful.  He noticed straightaway the absence of the worry lines and circles under her eyes that she had in the future.  Ginny's mouth opened slightly as if she had seen a ghost.  "Watch where you're walking next time!"  Ron suddenly piped up.  He shoved his hand out of the way and helped Ginny up his self.  "C'mon Gin."  Ron scowled at Hugo as he tugged at his sister's hand, leading her away with the rest of the Gryffindor team. 

Ginny glanced back at Hugo, a look of confusion on her face.  _Does she recognize me?  But that's impossible as I wasn't even born yet._ "C'mon Hugo!"  

He looked up towards the castle to see Simon standing by the one of the entrances looking sourly.  "Coming!"  Hugo began to jog toward him, feeling hungry all of a sudden and intrigued.  _Aunt Ginny suspects something, I just know it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening as Hugo lie in his bed, he began to think more on the essay he had written for Snape.  There were times when wizards had to use the killing curse.  His father had performed it as well as his uncle in their jobs as Aurors.   He could recall the time when his father had come home looking like death warmed over and had sat for hours at the table with a bottle of Firewhiskey.  His job was a difficult one and yet he rarely talked about what he did.    

_If my father can kill in the name of justice then so can I._ Hugo sat up on his elbows and looked over at the bed where Blaise was sound asleep.  His mind made up, he slid out of bed and grabbed his wand from the nightstand.  Creeping over to Blaise's bed, he turned in a circle making sure that nobody was stirring.  Satisfied that everyone was indeed out for the night, he tip-toed over to Blaise's bed. 

Hugo held his wand out and aimed it at Blaise's head.  He could perform the curse nonverbally, but strangely the words wouldn't come.  His hand shook slightly and he began to break out in a sweat.  He dropped his hand to his side and shook his head in disgust.  _I can't do it… I can't kill him._

Hugo could feel the tears starting to come.  As quietly as possible he walked over to the bathroom and went inside.  As soon as he shut the door he sank to the cold stone floor, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees.  Crying silently, he whispered into the darkness, "I let you down, Rose.  I've let everybody down."        


	5. Chapter 5 "Nothing is as Far Away as One Minute Ago"

Chapter 5 "Nothing is as Far Away as One Minute Ago"

The next morning, Hugo climbed out of his four- poster, feeling tired and slightly disorientated from lack of sleep.  As hard as he tried, he couldn't get off to sleep, for the disastrous events of the day before kept playing over and over in his mind.   His father hated him and his mother thought it best to keep her distance.  Worst of all, apparently he wasn't man enough to kill Blaise.  He was stuck in time all alone and his isolation was starting to weigh heavily on his heart.  

He trudged into the Great Hall by himself, having told Simon to go on ahead without him.  Hugo chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw his father and his uncle at the table eating breakfast, his mother nowhere in sight.  His Aunt Ginny was sitting further down with a tall, black boy that he didn't recognize.  As he passed them, his eyes locked with hers for a moment.  She tilted her head slightly and gave him a small smile before returning her attention back to the boy.

Hugo didn't know what to make of her behavior and frankly was too tired to care at the moment.  He took a seat beside Simon at the Slytherin table.  Scrambled eggs and a few pieces of toast suddenly appeared on the golden plate laid before him.  

"You look like hell, mate.  Feeling alright?"

"Yeah.  I just didn't sleep very well."  Hugo picked up his fork and began to stab at his eggs.  He wasn't hungry but took a bite anyway, washing it down with the cup of pumpkin juice that had magically appeared.  

"Good morning, Hugo!"  

He knew who that voice belonged to and so wasn't in the mood.  "Mornin'."  He muttered back to Pansy, trying not to sound irritated. 

"Budge over, Simon."  To his horror, Simon moved over so that Pansy could sit down right next to him.  "Oh dear, you look so pale, Hugo."

He didn't dare look at her and kept his eyes purposely on his plate.  "Owing to the fact that I have red hair, my skin is always pale."  He picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. 

"Well if you ever are feeling badly, please don't hesitate to come and find me.  My mother's family is full of Healers and I dare say I could whip you up a potion to make you feel better straight away."  

His mouth half full of toast, he replied dryly, "I'll keep that in mind."  _Over my dead body would I dare drink any tonic or potion you made._

She laid her hand on his arm and it took every bit of strength for him not to yank it out from under her.  Pansy leaned in and said in a soft voice, "I care about you Hugo.  I just want you to know that."  

Startled by her admission, Hugo stood up quickly.  "I forgot my satchel back in the dorm."  He looked down at a clearly bewildered Pansy.  "Catch you later, I guess."

"Sure…um…catch you later."  

Hugo walked quickly toward the doors of the Great Hall.  _I suppose I should add her to my list of horrors as well._ He sighed as he walked out into the hallway, wondering what else could go wrong today.  He was just about to take the staircase down to the dorm when he spotted his mother sitting alone up on the steps of one of the moving staircases.  She had an opened book in her hands and was reading it intently. 

Though his head was telling him to walk away, his heart wouldn't let him.  Before he knew what he was doing he had walked over to the staircase his mother was sitting on and climbed up.  She didn't look up at him, seeming totally engrossed in her book.  

Hugo sat down next to her.  "Good Morning, Hermione."  She jumped slightly, and closed her book with a snap.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh… um … no need to apologize."

She looked up at him then and that's when he noticed that her eyes were puffy and red.  "Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled slightly.  "Yes."

"Have you been crying?"  He asked, genuinely concerned.  

"What?  Oh no… I'm perfectly fine."   She shoved her book back hastily into her bag.  "I suppose I better get going to my first class."

As she stood up, Hugo stood up along with her.  They walked down the staircase side by side together in silence.   Just as they reached the landing, the door of the Great Hall opened.  To his horror, Harry and Ron stepped out into the hallway.  He was surprised to see that the angry stare of his father was directed not toward him but his mother this time.  

Hugo glanced down at his mom and saw the hurt in her eyes.  _So that's why she's been crying.  They must have had a fight or something._ Harry waved at Hermione, before heading down in the opposite direction with Ron.  "Did you and Ron have an argument?"

Hermione shrugged.  "No…yes... I don't know.  He's just been completely horrible to me this morning. I don't know why."  She wiped her eyes hastily with the back of her hand.  "I'll see you later, Hugo."  He looked on as his mother slowly walked down the hallway, looking completely dejected.  _What the hell?_

Hugo stood there like a statue.  It pained him to see his mum like that for she had always been such a strong woman.  He was about to head over to the staircase that led down to the dungeons when his Aunt Ginny and the black bloke came out of the Great Hall hand in hand.   She stood up on tip toe and gave the boy a lingering kiss on the lips before he turned and walked down the hallway.  

After a few moments, Ginny walked over to where Hugo stood.  Folding her arms, she looked up at him studying his face intently.  "Who are you?"

"I'm Hugo.  Hugo Rose."  

She arched her eyebrow at him.  "No, who are you really?"

Hugo shook his head and he felt his heartbeat beginning to speed up.  "I don't know what you mean." Ginny smiled slightly at him before taking her wand out from the pockets of her robe.  "What are you doing?"  

"No worries, as I'm not going to curse you or anything.  I just want to check something out."  She reached for his hand and turned it over so that it was palm up.  She placed the tip of her wand on his outstretched hand and was about to utter an incantation when Hugo snatched his hand away. 

"No."  He knew what she was trying to find out.  "I'm not related to you." 

"If that's true than why did you snatch your hand away so quickly?"  She chuckled.  "I mean, if you obviously have nothing to worry about then why not let me perform the incantation?"

Grasping for straws, Hugo blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "I'm a Slytherin and there is no way on earth I would be remotely related to any of you pure blood traitors." 

"Careful Hugo, as I still have my wand pointed right at you."  She smiled smugly up at him.  "There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on.  Let's just say that I have a hunch."  She placed her wand back into the pocket of her robes. 

"Well whatever hunches you have, I'm sure you're quite mistaken."

Ginny smiled and shook her head.  "I don't think so.  You see I can't help but notice how you bear an uncanny resemblance to two people I know very well.  For instance the Weasleys aren't only all born with red hair, they also have very distinctive blue eyes like yours." 

"There are a lot of gingers with blue eyes."  Hugo countered. 

"And that nose…"  Ginny continued on, acting as if she hadn't heard him.  "…looks very familiar.  I happen to have a very close friend who always has that exact same nose stuck in a book for hours at a time."

Hugo's eyes widened in alarm.  _How in the hell could she possibly know?_ It was impossible that his Aunt Ginny could have any inkling of who he really was.  For Merlin's sake he wasn't even born yet.  She looked left and then right and motioned with her finger for him to lean down.  

She whispered in his ear three words that almost made his heart stop, "Dumbledore told me."

"What?"  He whispered back.

Ginny seemed to be growing uneasy as she looked around once more.  "We'll talk more later on.  Meet me in the Room of Requirement at six sharp.  Make sure you aren't being followed."   She turned and walked quickly away as the doors of the Great Hall opened once more.  

Hugo felt baffled by her revelation and strangely relieved too.  He didn't feel so alone anymore.  Perhaps his Aunt Ginny could help him find a way to stop the Ceteri that didn't involve killing anyone.   Spotting  Pansy coming out of the Great Hall with several other Slytherins, Hugo turned deliberately around and began to hurry down the staircase.   His Aunt Ginny had provided him with something he desperately needed right now-hope.

~*~*~*~*~**~

Hugo couldn't seem to focus much in Potions class.  Not only was the anticipation of meeting with Ginny weighing heavily on his mind, so was how distraught his mother looked.  He noticed that she had not sat with Ron or Harry at their table.  Clearly, whatever had happened between his parents must have been something that started last night.  But what?  The only good thing to come out of the situation was that his father paid him no mind and instead, stared daggers at his mum.  But was that really anything to be happy about? 

"Hugo?  HUGO?"

"What?"

Henry sighed.  "You're supposed to be helping me make this ruddy Aduro Uredo potion, remember?  Or do you fancy me blowing us both up?" 

"Oh, right… sorry."  Hugo stared down at the page of instructions.  "Where are we so far?" 

"Step three!  I need you to crush those snake fangs up while I measure out the correct amount of powdered root of asphodel.  It says in the book that it's critical that the two ingredients are thrown in at the exact same time." 

Hugo placed three snake fangs into his pestle and then picked up his mortar and began to pound the fangs until they were reduced to an off white powder.  "Alright, the fangs are ready." 

"On three?  One… two and three!"  Hugo and Henry dropped the ingredients in at the same time.  Henry began to frantically stir the mucky substance now in their cauldron.  "This stuff smells horrible.  What does it say to do next, Hugo?"

"Looks like we need to add one ounce of wormwood."  Hugo picked up several phials off the table until he found it.  

"Remember to measure it very carefully!"  Henry warned. 

Hugo stood up and picked up the phial of wormwood along with a small measuring cup.  Leaning over the cauldron, Hugo tried to uncork the phial.  "Blimey they sealed this but good." 

"Just be careful.  Perhaps, you should try and unstopper it on the table instead of over the cauldron."  As soon as the words left Henry's mouth, Hugo had managed to pull the cork out, using so much force that the entire contents of the phial spilled out into the pot.  Great spirals of black and blue smoke began to rise up.  "Oh no!  Oh no!"  Henry shouted, "GET DOWN!"  before sinking to the floor. 

Hugo followed suit, covering his head with his arms.  A few seconds later there was a loud boom, followed by a series of smaller explosions.   When the noise had finally ceased, Hugo uncovered his head and stood back up to see that he and Henry were covered from head to toe in the gooey substance.

"The two of you need to head straight to the infirmary before that potion seeps into your skin!"  Professor Slughorn yelled.  "Hurry lads, as there's no time to spare!"

Shooting out of the classroom like a pair of rockets, Hugo and Henry ran through the corridors until they reached the infirmary.  Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them.  "I just received an urgent memo from Professor Slughorn that two students were covered with a highly combustible substance."  She pointed to the lavatory in the infirmary.  "Remove your clothes and step into the showers at once!" 

Hugo and Henry raced into the lavatory, tearing off their clothes and running into two of the shower stalls that lined one side of the room.  "Hurry up and turn on the water, boys!  Make sure to rinse every inch of your body off and keep under the running water until I tell you to stop!"

Hugo figured they had been made to stand under the water for a good thirty minutes until they heard her voice once more.  "Alright then, you can turn the water off now.  Go ahead and dry off and then put one of the robes on hanging along the wall."  They did as she instructed and then walked out of the lavatory.  "How are you boys feeling?  Notice any burning sensation anywhere on your body?  Is your eyesight clear?" 

"I feel fine."  Hugo piped up.   "Nothing's burning and my eyesight is crystal clear."

"My right leg is burning up!"  Henry yelled.

"Go back and get that leg under the shower at once."  As Henry scrambled back into the lavatory, she turned to Hugo.  "Now, Mr. Rose, you can go ahead and have a seat.  A House Elf is bringing you each up a change of clothes.  You can return to class as soon as you've changed."  Madam Pomfrey tilted her head slightly.  "A word to the wise, Mr. Rose.  Next time you're making a highly combustible potion, be certain that you measure out the ingredients properly."

"Yes ma'am."  Hugo sat down on the chair and waited for the House Elf.  He'd never been very good at potion making.  He mused that in his time at Hogwarts he had made many trips to the infirmary due to a  potion gone wrong, earning him the nickname 'Ka-boom". 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He ended up missing most of his Herbology class and was thankful as he wasn't feeling up to pruning the highly poisonous Aconite plant.  Unfortunately, the class was assigned to do a paper on why it was important to prune the Aconite plant.  Having missed the entire lesson, he knew he'd have to get his information from the ruddy textbook. Hugo hurried to Ancient Runes and took his seat in the front of the classroom.  He glanced back, anxiously waiting for his mother to arrive.  She finally came through the door and trudged up to the front of the room. 

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi."  She sat down and dutifully took out her book, parchment, quill and ink pot from her bag.  "I'm glad to see you're alright after that mishap in Potions."  She smiled warmly at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes. 

"Thanks.  Are you alright?" 

"Not really."  

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, but thanks for asking."  Hermione sighed and opened up her book.  

Hugo studied his mum intently, wanting nothing more than to make her feel better.  _She always liked to be needed._ He cleared his throat.  "Hey, I was wondering if perhaps you could help me with my essay for Herbology?  I sort of ended up missing most of the class and wasn't able to take any notes."

She seemed to struggle with herself internally for a moment before responding.  "Well, I suppose I could help you.  Why don't you meet me in the library say six o'clock?" 

"Well, actually seven would be better for me if that's alright with you?" 

"Sure.  Seven then.  I'll be at one of the back tables." 

"It's a date, then."  Hugo smiled and began to take his supplies out from his satchel.  Finally he would get to spend time with his mum.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was right in the middle of eating his ham sandwich when his eyes were covered by two small hands.  "Guess who!"

_Bloody hell!_ Hugo gave a weak laugh.  "Is that you, Pansy?" 

She giggled and removed her hands, taking a seat next to him.  "I missed you in Herbology today."

"Did you?"   She nodded, making Hugo feel slightly nauseous.  _Is she pouting?_

"Don't you dare do that again!"  She lifted up a sandwich off the tray in the middle of the table, along with a bag of crisps.  "I look forward to Herbology now that you're in my class."  Pansy took a small bite from her sandwich and waggled her eyebrows at him.  

"You do?"  

"Very much so."   She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and licked her lips.  

_This can't be happening!_ "Look, Pansy, I think you should be aware that I already have a girlfriend."

Her happy expression changed at once to a frown, making Hugo want to shout in triumph.  "You have a girlfriend?"  _Isn't that what I just said?_ Hugo nodded.  "Here at Hogwarts?"

"No.  She actually lives in… she lives in France."  _That sounded good._

"Oh."  Pansy began to smile again.  _That's not good._ "She's all the way in France and I'm right here."  She leaned into him and whispered, "I know plenty of ways to make you forget all about her."   And that was when he felt her hand on his… Hugo stood up so fast that he rattled the dishes on the table.  _Bloody fucking hell!_  Pansy smiled impishly up at him.  

"Alright there, Hugo?"  Simon asked. 

He ran his hand through his hair.  "Yeah… I just forgot that I hadn't finished Professor Snape's essay."  He lied.   

Pansy spoke up, "Well, you still got a half an hour.  I'm sure you can come up with something.  Besides, Professor Snape isn't too _hard_ on those in his own house."  She winked at him, making Hugo want to slap her senseless.  "Do you want me to _help_ you?" 

_Hell no!_ "No, thanks.  I think I can manage."  

Pansy shrugged.  "Suit yourself.   Just remember that I'm here to help you anytime you _want_ it." 

Her not so subtle hints at what she wanted to do to him were making him feel completely disgusted.  _I knew that Pansy Parkinson was demented, but I had no clue that she was a whore too._ As he left the Great Hall, he knew he was going to have to watch himself around Pansy from now on.  Clearly she was _very_ attracted to him.  He was going to have to ask his Aunt Ginny what he should do, for sleeping with the enemy was never part of the plan, nor would it ever be.                


	6. Chapter 6 "Lost Time is Never Found Again"

  
Author's notes:

Hello All!

Weird....I just loaded in chapter 6 and it posted. (Or is that cool in a way?) Anyway, hope you all enjoy this update as I know it's been a LONG time between chapters. *sighs* No beta on this one, so all mistakes are "yours truly". (>: 

Much love!

missgranger2

* * *

Chapter 6  "Lost Time is Never Found Again"

The meeting with Ginny had Hugo feeling on edge all day.  _What does she know?  Why would Dumbledore tell her about me?_ Hugo sighed as he hurriedly finished his supper.  He had practically ran to the Great Hall so that he could be there at 5:00 sharp when dinner was served.  More than anything, he was trying desperately to avoid Pansy.  With all that was going on in his head, he wasn't in any mood to deal with her ridiculous antics. 

There were only two other Slytherins at the table when he sat down to eat.  As a slow stream of students began to come through the door, Hugo took one final drink of his pumpkin juice and then wiped his chin hastily with a cloth napkin.  Rising up, he threw the napkin down upon his plate and grabbed his satchel from the bench.  He walked swiftly out of the Great Hall and towards the staircase.  Glancing down at his watch, he saw that is it was only a quarter past five.  

He was going to be terribly early for his meeting with Ginny.  Still, Hugo needed to be alone right now and use the time to mull things over in his mind before his aunt arrived.  There was so much to do and so much at stake.  With a heavy heart, he began to climb the first of the moving staircases, navigating his way upwards until he arrived at the seventh floor. 

The seventh floor was completely deserted.   Hugo walked quickly to the hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of [Barnabas the Barmy](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Barnabas_the_Barmy) to teach [trolls](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Troll) ballet.  Taking a deep breath, Hugo closed his eyes a moment and focused on what he needed.  _I need a safe place to meet Ginny.  I need a safe place to meet Ginny._ He walked past the stone wall three times, repeating his need over and over in his mind.  Much to his relief, a wooden door suddenly appeared.  Hugo grasped the knob and glanced left, and then right, before opening the heavy door and stepping in.

Hugo gasped as he closed the door behind him.  He was standing in an exact replica of his mother's study.  It was as if he had stepped back into his childhood for his mother's study was exactly as it had looked when she had been alive.  He stepped closer to look at the books on the numerous bookshelves lining the wall and saw that they were in alphabetical order.  Absently running his hand along the desk, he looked down to see his mother's ink pot and quill along with her favorite teacup sitting atop a Chudley Cannons coaster.    

Hugo walked around the desk and sat down in the chair, dropping his satchel to the floor and staring down at the tea cup.  He knew without tasting the tea, that is was her favorite for a small swirl of steam rose out of the cup, filling his nostrils with the familiar smell of peppermint.  Overwhelmed, Hugo buried his face in his hands, trying and failing to stop the tears from coming.   Somehow the Room of Requirement had sensed how much he missed his mother.  And although he pleaded and begged silently as he cried, the room cruelly wouldn't make his mother appear.   

~*~*~*~*~

By the time Ginny arrived, he had been able to get his emotions back under control.  Burying his grief and pain, he now was focusing all his energy into trying to find a way to save his parents.  As Ginny shut the door, Hugo waved his hand at one of the chairs sitting in front of the desk.   "Please sit down." 

Ginny didn't sit down right away and instead was staring around the room in apparent wonderment and amazement.  She walked over to the only spot of bare wall and began to look at the plaques hanging there.  "Employee of the year…..awarded to Hermione Weasley. "  Ginny smiled and shook her head.  She covered her mouth with her hand for a moment and stared around the study once more.  "Is this…Hermione's _office_?" 

"It was her study… it was her study at… at home."  Hugo bit his lip.  "Please come and sit down as we really need to talk." 

"Yes, we do."  Ginny sat down in the chair.  "First off, I suppose I should tell you about the conversation between Professor Dumbledore and myself."   

"Go on."

 "A few nights ago, he sent a note telling me to come to his office.   Naturally, I was terribly frightened.  I mean these are dark times we're living in right now and I thought something might have happened to one of my brothers or my parents."  Ginny took a deep breath.  "But thankfully that wasn't the case.  The first thing he did was ask me to keep everything he told me in the strictest of confidence.  I agreed." 

Ginny shifted in her chair slightly.  "He then went on about how dangerous it is to meddle with time.  Honestly, I didn't have a clue what he was going on about and thought it was strange as I certainly had never done such a thing."  She tucked her hair behind her ear.  "Finally, he told me that somebody had arrived from the future and that he was a male student here at Hogwarts.  Dumbledore said that he was a relative of mine."

Ginny smiled.  "I had a feeling he didn't want to tell me anymore than that, but of course, I pressed him a bit.  All he would reveal was that this boy was my nephew and that I would probably gather whose child he was when I saw him."  She looked Hugo straight in the eye.  "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you who your parents were."

Hugo smiled slightly back at her.  "Perhaps."

"Anyway, he went on to say that you’re here to stop a terrible threat to the wizard world in the future and that I was to help you in any way I can.  He said he is preoccupied with something of great importance and didn't know if he could help you right now."  Ginny's expression grew serious.  "Dumbledore said I was not to ask you specific questions about my future or the future of others and that I was also to let you know that you must refrain from revealing too much."

Hugo ran his hand through his hair.  "What specifically did he tell you in regards to the threat that I'm here to try and stop?"

"Well, he said that it involved some students here at Hogwarts, though he wouldn't name names.   Dumbledore said that it was imperative that they stopped from forming a group at this moment in time and that it will save countless lives in the future."  Clearly aggravated, Ginny shrugged.  "Beyond that, he wouldn't tell me anything else.  What is it that you need me to help you with, Hugo?"

Hugo swallowed hard.  What did he need her to do?  From the sound of it, Dumbledore really hadn't told her much.  _I think he's leaving the rest up to me._  Finding his courage, Hugo piped up, "This threat that Dumbledore speaks of is called the Ceteri.  It was started here at Hogwarts by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott."

Ginny frowned.  "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"I have to stop them from forming, Ginny.   Problem is I haven't any clue how to do it now that I'm here."   Hugo rubbed his eyes wearily.  "And of course, I'm can't help but be distracted by other…um… things." 

"So you need help coming up with a plan?"

"Yes.  I need a plan that doesn't involve killing anybody as I've discovered that I haven't the stomach to do such a thing… though the ruddy bastards deserve it."

"Why were you sent back and not somebody…older?"

Hugo shrugged.  "Though it took a bit of persuading on my part, it was decided that the person who went back in time needed to be someone who would be in their year.  And also, someone who'd they wouldn't be suspicious of."

"Look, if I am right and you _are_ Ron and Hermione's son, they would have never allowed for you to do something so dangerous."  Ginny lowered her voice so that it was barely above a whisper, "Unless-"

Hugo cut her off.  "I think it's better that I not go into all that."

Ginny stared at him with a look of complete anguish.  "They're dead, aren't they?  Ron and Hermione were killed by this Ceteri or whatever it is and that's why you're here, isn't it?  You're trying to change the future!  Dumbledore said playing with time was dangerous, Hugo."

Anger boiled up inside of him at that moment and Hugo slammed his fist down hard on the table.  "Dammit-I'm not trying to change the future!  I'm trying to save lives!  You have no idea how many witches and wizards were killed by these arseholes!"  He could feel the tightness in his chest as the rage began to take hold of him.  "In my time, the wizard world is _this_ close…"  He held up his hand and demonstrated an inch with his thumb and finger.  "…of being overrun by Death Eaters.  Don't you understand, Aunt Ginny that _I'm_ the only chance we have of saving or world?"

Ginny's eyes widened for a moment.  A long silence went on between them for what seemed like ages until Ginny finally spoke up. "Do you know exactly what day it was that they started this group?"

"No, just that it was during this year while they were in school.  They met here in the Room of Requirement and their numbers began to grow."  

"And is He-who-must-not-be-named also somehow involved?"

Hugo didn't want to lie to Ginny but he also didn't want to tell her too much information.  And though he trusted her, he didn't know if she could honestly keep the information of Voldemort's death a complete secret.  _What if she told somebody she trusted and they told somebody else and somehow that information got into the wrong hands…could it possibly change things?_ "No, he's not involved as far as we could tell." 

"So you think that we should try and keep a close eye on the three of them?  Maybe try to catch them in the act or something?"

"I'm in Slytherin for a reason and that reason is to try and get close to them and see what they're up too."

"And have you seen anything suspicious yet?"

"No.  I haven't really gotten too close with Zabini and Nott.  Though unfortunately, I think Pansy fancies me…a lot!"

"Pansy fancies you?"

Hugo looked disgusted all of a sudden.  "I'm pretty certain-yes."

"That's it!  That's your way in, Hugo-through Pansy."

"What do you mean 'through Pansy'?"

"Pretend to fancy her back-use her to get information."

He shook his head.  "I don't know about this."  The thought of even pretending to fancy Pansy Parkinson back was making his skin crawl. 

"Don't you see?  If she was one of the founding members and you're her boyfriend, then she's bound to let you in on their little secret."

"Actually, I thought she was supposed to be Zabini's girlfriend though I know they're not together-at least not yet anyway."

"Pansy Parkinson is your way in, Hugo.  If you're serious about saving lives then you're going to have to make this sacrifice.  And trust me, I do pity you for having to get close to a hag like her."

He didn't like it one bit, but he knew his Aunt Ginny was right.  Frankly, he'd known it all along but was trying not to admit it to himself.    _That was why Dumbledore told Ginny to help me- because he knew I'd needed somebody strong who'd tell it to me straight._    "So tomorrow I should try and ask her to be my girlfriend then?"  He sighed as Ginny nodded sympathetically.  "This is going to be a nightmare, you know?"   Hugo glanced down at his watch and stood up in alarm.  "Shite!  It's five past seven!"

"Were you supposed to be somewhere?"  Ginny stood up. 

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet somebody at the library at seven o'clock."  Hugo picked up his satchel off the floor.  "We're supposed to work on an essay for Herbology."

As Hugo was about to open the door, Ginny grabbed his arm.  "Wait!  When do you want to meet next?"

"How about the day after tomorrow, same time, same place?"

Ginny let his arm go and nodded.  "Be careful, Hugo and good luck."

"Thanks as I'm going to need it, I think."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hugo skidded to a halt at the entrance to the library.  Completely out of breath, he sauntered over to the back of the library and scanned the tables located there.  With great relief, he spotted his mother at the table closest to the window.  

When he arrived at the table, Hermione looked up and smiled at him.  "I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry, I got…I got held up."  

"No worries, I'll just move some of my books out of your way and give you some room."

Hugo smiled.  "Thank you."  He watched as his mother closed two of the five books she had opened and set them off to the side.  

"Will this be enough room for you to work?"

"It's perfect."  Hugo sat down and took out some parchment from his satchel, along with his Herbology book.  

Hermione removed some parchment from her bag and laid it down in front of him.  "Here's my notes from Herbology.  And of course I said I'd help you."  She bit her lip.   "The assignment was to write an essay about why it is important to prune an Aconite plant.  Do you know anything about them?"

"No not really.  I mean I've heard about them before.  Actually, a friend of my parent's used to have one in his backyard but I wasn't allowed to go near it."

Hermione laughed.  "No, it's certainly not a good idea unless you are wearing the proper equipment, that’s for sure.  So why is it that you are coming to Hogwarts now and not when you were eleven? "  Hugo was taken off guard for a moment and remained silent.  Hermione, mistaken his silence for something else quickly apologized.  "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry.  Of course that's your business and not mine."

"Oh, no…I mean it's fine.  You're not prying in the least."  Hugo bit his lip.  "See, my parents died when I was young and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle.  Apparently, they didn't want to send me here for whatever reason.  But Dumbledore was able to persuade them and so here I am."

"That's horrible that you lost your parents."

"Yes, it was."  Hugo swallowed hard, knowing that she had no idea how true that was.  "I don't think I'll ever get over it to tell you the truth."

"I'm so sorry, Hugo."

"They were good people, my mum and dad.  My mother was a brilliant witch and my dad was a skilled Auror."  He smiled slightly.  "Did you know my mum was Muggleborn?"  Hermione frowned at him.  "What?"

"Listen to me, Hugo.  Please don't tell anybody in your house what you just told me, alright?"

He nodded.  "Sure, I won't tell them."

She leaned in and whispered, "There are some people in Slytherin that are terribly cruel.  If they found out your father was an Auror or worse-your mum was Muggleborn…well they could make life very hard for you."  She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  "Promise me you won't say anything at all."

Hugo's heart sank as he was seeing firsthand the prejudice his mother had endured.  "I told you I won't and I keep my promises."

Hermione smiled.  "Thank you."

Though he already knew the answer, he pressed on. "So, what about your parents?"

"They're Muggles." 

"My Mum used to tell me that she felt like she had to work ten times harder than anybody else to prove she fit in this world."

Hermione tilted her head slightly.  "Yes.  That's true as I feel like that too."

Hugo shrugged.  "It shouldn’t matter, you know?"

"No it shouldn't, but it does to some people apparently."

"Like who?"  Hugo could feel the anger welling up inside him.  

Hermione shook her head.  "It doesn’t matter."

"It matters to me.  Just because you're Muggleborn doesn't mean that people should treat you badly."

"No, it shouldn't matter that I'm Muggleborn, but it happens."  Hermione shrugged.  "Truth is, it does hurt but I think its made me a stronger person.  I hope someday that the prejudice will end."

"I'm sure it will."  Hugo placed his hand atop his mother's.  "And I'm sure you'll try and make sure that happens."

Hermione glanced down at his hand and then slowly pulled her own out from under his.  "Hopefully."  Hugo noticed that her cheeks had turned a bright crimson color.  "You are so easy to talk to, you know that?"

Hugo smiled, feeling giddy and carefree having seemed to have made a favorable impression on his mother.   "Really?"

"Yes, really.  It's almost like I've known you my whole life."

Hugo nodded, feeling the lump in his throat.  "Me too."  He struggled to pull himself together, the truth of his words hitting him straight in the heart.  "So why _were_ you so upset this morning?"

His mother seemed to struggle with herself for a moment.  "Ron." 

"Ron?  You mean Ron Weasley?"  Hermione nodded.  "Why?"

She shrugged.  "He was so horrible to me this morning.  Actually he's been horrible to me all day."  His mother hastily wiped her eyes.  "I don't even know why he's so angry with me."

"Did you ask him?"

"No."

"You should ask him."

Hermione shook her head.  "For some reason I think that would make it worse."  She wiped her eyes again and Hugo restrained himself with great difficulty not to reach out and hug her.  "I don't know what I did." 

"I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah, I'm sure he will."  Hermione gave him a watery smile.  "Well, I think we should tackle that essay."

He nodded.  "Yeah, I think we should."

Hermione told him everything she knew about the Aconite plant.  It was enough information that Hugo found he didn't need to use her notes at all.  They were silent as she worked on her homework from her other classes and he wrote out his essay.  Hugo wasn't aware of a tall red head hiding behind a bookshelf a few feet away.    He had been watching them every since Hugo sat down with Hermione at the table.  Ronald Weasley threw down the book he was holding tightly in his hand to the floor before stomping unceremoniously out of the library.          

    

    

 

        

    

 

           

    

     

     

    

  

 

  

   

                                   

                      


End file.
